Dead Fist
by Wolverine Ninja
Summary: Set between the aftermath of Tekken 4 & Dead or Alive 2, a large series of events begins to unfold between the fighters of Tekken and the powerhouses of Dead or Alive. Tensions rise between both sides and a new tournament is revealed.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Ryu Hayabusa had just slain the dreaded tengu Gohyakumine Bankotsubo. On his way back to the Mugen Tenshin village, he suddenly saw what a winged figure in the distance flying towards his designated destination.

Hayabusa [thoughts]: Is that...a demon! There's no time to waste!

Hayabusa rushes to the village in a hurry, worried that the demon may be incredibly powerful. Many of the shinobi attempt to take on the demon, but are quickly overwhelmed and tossed aside with ease. He finally arrived and saw that the attacker had black wings, horns in his head, and tattoos across his body. This "demon"…was Devil Jin.

Hayabusa: For your crimes against my friends, you shall feel the wrath of the Dragon Sword!

Devil Jin: You think that sword will slay me?

Hayabusa then drew his sword and prepared to slay Devil Jin, only for Devil Jin to block it with his gauntlets and counter by knocking the sword away. The two battle, with Hayabusa struggling to do any major damage to Devil Jin. Eventually, Devil Jin grows bored of the battle and decides to leave. Hayabusa grabs the Dragon Sword and leaps into the air, desperate to stop Devil Jin.

Hayabusa: I will not allow you to escape alive, Devil!

He slashes his sword rapidly at Devil Jin, unable to even lay a scratch on him.

Devil Jin: Pitiful.

Devil Jin then flips and kicks Hayabusa down. As he falls rapidly in the air, Devil Jin unleashes his devil beam. Hayabusa barely dodges it and manages to land on his feet nearby the village. The beam, however, strikes the village and causes considerable damage to the surrounding temples. Devil Jin then flees and moves on to another area of the forest as fires erupt from the temples.

* * *

><p>Not too far from the Mugen Tenshin village, Kasumi and her brother, Hayate, who had just suffered amnesia, are sitting together in a small cave nearby a waterfall. Hayate tells his sister about all of his happenings.<p>

Hayate: I can hardly remember what DOATEC had done to me, but from my brief glimpses of it, I saw suffering. When I escaped, a girl, Hitomi, found me and nursed me back to health. I couldn't remember anything or even my name, so she called me Ein. Were it not for her, I would be lost...and I never would have been reunited with you. Now I can return back to our clan.

Kasumi: Brother, I...

Hayate: In fact...you shall return with me. It is because of you that I regained my memories. Our father would be so proud of you for saving me. I bet he'll make you the eighteenth master. It'll be wonder...

Kasumi: Brother!

Hayate sees that Kasumi now appears saddened.

Hayate: What it is, sister?

Kasumi: I...I can't go back.

Hayate: Wha...why not?

Kasumi gets up and looks away from Hayate, not wishing for him to see her shame.

Kasumi: I left the village in order to avenge you. I am a runaway shinobi now.

Hayate stands up in complete disbelief.

Hayate: I can't believe...you endangered your own life in order to avenge my defeat. And now that you're a runaway shinobi, they'd...they'd kill you. If not, then they'd tell me to hunt you down. They'd even send Ayane...but...no...no, she wouldn't...

Kasumi: Ayane hates me...my best friend...my sister. And who knows what my father and the village think of me.

Kasumi breaks down and falls to her knees.

Kasumi: I've done nothing but brought shame to our clan. I might as well go back for my dishonor. I deserve no mercy.

Hayate then walks over to her and gets down on his knees.

Kasumi: Fine...we won't go back to the village. I'm not Hayate anymore...I'm Ein. We'll leave them behind...I'll go back to Hitomi's dojo...and you can start a new life.

Hayate then places his hands over Kasumi's.

Hayate: I don't care what they think about me. I will never put my duties before you. If they want me dead too...then let them try.

Kasumi: Brother, I...I...

They are interrupted when they see Devil Jin blocking the moon.

Hayate: What is that?

Devil Jin then spots the cave and flies towards it. He swoops down and grabs Hayate by the neck, holding him up as he tries to break free of his grasp.

Kasumi: Let him go!

Kasumi then strikes Devil Jin in retaliation, causing him to drop Hayate.

Hayate: No Kasumi! Run!

Kasumi: I won't leave you again, brother!

Both Kasumi and Hayate charge at Devil Jin and attack him from both sides. At first, Devil Jin is actually struggling and Kasumi and Hayate manage to land a few hits against him, with one of Hayate's punches sending him into a wall.

Devil Jin: Now you will feel the wrath of God!

Devil Jin then flies at them so fast that neither of them can react and quickly kicks Kasumi away and grabs Hayate. He slams Hayate's face into a wall, phasing him. Kasumi then runs for the cave, but as Hayate struggles, Devil Jin punches him in the head. Hayate is knocked unconscious and flies out of the cave, across the ground, and into the river, where he is dragged off by the currents down the waterfall.

Devil Jin: How laughable!

Kasumi: You monster!

Kasumi then charges at Devil Jin and battles with him. Devil Jin easily blocks her attacks and then grabs a hold of Kasumi.

Devil Jin: I shall take my time with you.

Devil Jin rapidly attacks Kasumi, knocking her into walls. Kasumi has been pushed to near-death, barely able to move at all. She tries one desperate attack on Devil Jin, but he knocks her into the river, towards the waterfall. It seems that Kasumi will fall, but then Devil Jin grabs her by the throat.

Devil Jin: Your feeble life will end when I wish it to, pathetic worm!

As Kasumi begins to suffocate, Devil Jin suddenly feels weak.

Devil Jin: No...it...it cannot be! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Devil Jin then realizes that his time is short and so he throws Kasumi down the waterfall and quickly flies off. Struggling to keep altitude, he falls down, hitting many trees, and eventually lands on the ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Hon-Maru, Heihachi and Kazuya awaken after being defeated by Jin Kazama. G Corporation aircrafts hover nearby and dropped off Jack-4's. The Jack's attack both of them, seeming programmed to take both of them out. Kazuya and Heihachi unite as father and son until Kazuya betrays him and throws him into the horde, whom quickly tackle Heihachi.<p>

Heihachi: Kazuya!

Kazuya flees as Heihachi struggles to get free from the Jack-4's as one of them reveals a timer in it's head, signaling that it's set to self-destruct and eliminate him. Before the timer can hit zero, a small dart hits the Jack-4 on the head, which suddenly causes it to short-circuit and deactivate. Raven, watching the proceeding from a far-off mountain, sees a lone sniper in the distance put down it's rifle, and take out a remote.

Raven [thoughts]: Who is that? And what is that?

The moment the sniper clicks it, an EMP blast emerges from the dart, which deactivates all of the Jack-4's and sends the G Corporation aircrafts out of control and crashing to the ground. The shockwave approaches Raven.

Raven [thoughts]: The last thing I need is no way to contact my superiors.

A lone Jack-4 tries to attack Raven, who then leaps over it as the wave touches the Jack, causing it to deactivate and fall off the cliff. The wave then disappears and a huge airship emerges from above. Heihachi shrugs off the inactive Jack's and prepares for battle as soldiers enter the temple. Before they can open fire, a voice can be heard.

?: Hold your fire! We wouldn't want to harm our guest, now would we?

The soldiers stand down and then separate. Behind them emerges a man in a white suit with blonde hair and his face hidden by the shadows.

Heihachi: Who in the hell are you?

?: I am Victor Donovan. Now I'd like to ask you to come with us.

Heihachi: Why should I trust you?

Donovan: Because it was I that stopped G Corporation from demolishing this place and killing you.

Heihachi: Please. The Mishima's are unstoppable.

Donovan: Perhaps so, but with respect, those Jack's overtook you. And it would be in your best interests to be far from here before they send in even more of them. And personally, I don't believe you will make it far enough on foot.

Heihachi: Very well then.

Heihachi accepts and follows him and his men into the airship. Raven then activates his headset and contacts his agency.

Raven: Raven here. The G Corporation attack on Hon-Maru failed. They were stopped by an EMP blast of some sort. Heihachi is now being escorted by a small battalion into an airship. What are my orders?

Agency: Follow them. Figure out what they're up to, then report back.

Raven: Understood. Raven out.

Raven turns off his headset and leaps onto the airship unseen as it takes off and heads higher into the sky.

Raven [thoughs]: Who is this man? Why would he go to so much trouble just to save Heihachi? What is he planning?


	2. Chapter 2: Penance & Revenge

Chapter 2: Penance & Revenge

As the airship continues on it's long way, Heihachi and Donovan stand at the deck.

Heihachi: What do you want of me?

Donovan: I ask simply for your assistance.

Heihachi: Assistance in what?

Donovan: Something that I think will benefit us both.

Hehiachi: Tell me.

Donovan: Better yet…

Donovan takes out a remote and presses it. A holographic screen appears in front of them.

Donovan: I will show you.

Donovan then moves his hand around the screen, scrolling through files until he stops at the Mugen Tenshin file.

Donovan: For quite some time, I have been fascinated with the Mugen Tenshin clan.

Heihachi: A clan? What do you see in some ninja?

Donovan: These ninja are home to some of the strongest fighters I have ever beheld.

Donovan touches the folder and scrolls through files until he stops at the Kasumi file.

Donovan: One that I had the opportunity to see for myself was a kunoichi by the name of Kasumi.

Heihachi: So you're concerned about this Kasumi ninja? Heh.

Donovan: I wouldn't be so quick to underestimate her strengths. Say what you must because she is a woman, but she is a very powerful combatant. In fact, she will serve us well in creating the ultimate…oh dear, I seem to be getting ahead of myself. Moving on…

Donovan exits the files and scrolls further through until he happens upon recent files.

Donovan: Recently we happened upon this.

Donovan touches the file and it goes to a video recording, showing Devil Jin attacking the Mugen Tenshin.

Donovan: This individual practically massacred their village. He defeated their greatest warriors like they were nothing.  
>The footage continues until Devil Jin unleashes his devil beam, which then hits the camera and ends the footage.<p>

Donovan: Now surely you know this individual. Who is he?  
>Heihachi: He is Jin Kazama, my useless son's pathetic child.<p>

Donovan: Now to get to my point. Kasumi is powerful, Jin is powerful…they're both powerful fighters. Now imagine if you will what would happen if their power could be harnessed.

Heihachi: For what purpose?  
>Donovan: To create the ultimate fighter.<p>

Heihachi: The ultimate fighter? That's your goal? To create the ultimate fighter? [Laughs]

Donovan: So you mock my vision?  
>Heihachi: I will not be a part of this ridiculous idea of yours!<p>

Donovan: How about this…you can stay at our facility to ensure that we have evaded your pursuers. Once the coast is clear, you will be free to leave. If, however, you reconsider, then by all means, I will be more than happy to accept.

Heihachi: Fine, but I assure you that I will not be staying.

Donovan: We'll see.

Raven is overlooking and overhearing their proceeding and then stands up and walks away from the window to avoid be spotted. He then activates his headset again.

Raven: Raven here. I saw the man that was behind Heihachi's rescue. I'm sending you an image now.

Raven presses on his glasses and then a file appears showing Victor Donovan.

Agency: This man goes by the name of Victor Donovan. He became the head of the Dead-Or-Alive-Tournament-Executive-Committee after it's founder Fame Douglas was assassinated by a man by the name of Bayman at the end of the first tournament.

Raven: He was telling Heihachi about how he wanted to create the ultimate fighter. What are my orders?  
>Agency: Once they arrive at their headquarters, search the facility for any information that could aid in our investigation of DOATEC. Also, evaluate whether or not Donovan is actually capable of creating such a fighter.<p>

Raven: Understood. Raven out.

Raven deactivates his headset as the airship continues on its course to the DOATEC HQ.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Mugen Tenshin village, the shinobi are looking out at the damage that was caused by the attack by Devil Jin the night before.<p>

Shinobi #1: DOATEC unleashed some kind of genetic experiment to wreck havoc on us.

Shinobi #2: No...it was a monster sent by remnants of the Black Spider Clan to get back at Hayabusa by killing us.

Ayane then appears after returning from the tournament. and believes that Kasumi was behind the whole thing.

Ayane: Is it not obvious? Kasumi wants retribution...on her own people! She summoned that demon to destroy the village!

Hayabusa: This was no demon.

Hayabusa leaps towards them.

Hayabusa: It was a human with demon blood inside of him. And Kasumi had nothing at all to do with this invasion. She would never attack her former home.

Shiden appears.

Shiden: Hayabusa is right. In the meantime, let us not squabble about where this demonic human came from and instead stand on guard to ensure that we're prepared for any future attacks from him or any like him.

Shinobi #1 & #2: Understood. We shall start our patrol.

The Shinobi leave the center to patrol. Ayane leaps off in frustration. Hayabusa prepares to leave as well when Shiden then comes to him with urgency.

Shiden: I must know…was my daughter…

Hayabusa: Kasumi is alive and well.

Shiden: What of Hayate?

Hayabusa: I had no luck finding him in the last tournament.

Shiden: Could DOATEC still have him?

Hayabusa: If you wish me to, I will go to DOATEC's HQ and look for him there.

Shiden: Very well. Do you wish for one of us to assist you?

Hayabusa: I was considering asking Ayane to…

Shiden: No…you must not.

Hayabusa: Why is it that I may not?

Shiden: Ever since she learned the truth from my wife, she's become cold-blooded towards Kasumi.

Hayabusa: But I'm looking for Hayate, not Kasumi.

Shiden: I assure you that she will be looking for her brother as well. If Ayane is with you and you run into Kasumi, Ayane'll kill her without hesitation.

Hayabusa: With respect, is Kasumi not a runaway shinobi?

Shiden: Yes…yes she is, but she's still my daughter and I don't want to see any of my children killing each other!

Hayabusa: I understand. Forgive me for my ignorance.

Shiden: It's fine, dear friend. Now go and find my son.

Hayabusa: I will not return until I find him.

Hayabusa leaps into the air and jumps from tree to tree on his way to the DOATEC HQ. Ayane overlooked and overheard the entire conversation.  
>Ayane [thoughts]: She's not only corrupted Hayabusa, but she's corrupted our leader! I will not stand for this any longer!<br>Ayane leaves for DOATEC's headquarters.

* * *

><p>In a small region of the forest, Jin Kazama finds himself lying on the ground.<p>

Jin: Where am I? Why am I here?

Jin gets up and wanders through the forest until he manages to find a road nearby. He sees a truck and puts up his hand for a ride. The truck stops and Jin enters. Then the truck continues on its course.

Truck driver: So where to?

Jin: To the nearest town.

Truck driver: You got it. Wait a minute…you seem familiar.

Jin: I'm certain that I have not met you before.

Truck driver: Wait…I got it…you're Jin Kazama! I can tell by the white gauntlets and that crazy hair of yours! I can't believe it! A contestant from the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 is in my truck!

Much time passes until the truck arrives at the town and stops off at a curb nearby a clothing store. Jin exits the truck.

Jin: Thank you for the ride.

Truck driver: Good luck Kazama! I'll be rooting for you no matter what!

Jin closes the door and the truck drives away. Jin enters the store and sees navy blue jackets inside the store that greatly resemble the jacket that he had worn during the tournament. Jin decides to purchase it and then exits the store in the jacket. Jin then looks at the town square and sees a recent news bulletin on one of the huge screens. The top story is Heihachi Mishima is missing and G Corporation is considered a suspect in his disappearance.

Jin [thoughts]: He's gone? I don't know what's going on, but I need to find out.

Jin decides to head back to the forest in which he had originally left and runs.

* * *

><p>In a small apartment, Kasumi wakes up and is startled to see Hitomi.<p>

Hitomi: Calm down. It's okay. You're alright.

?: She's right. We're safe now.

Kasumi: Hayate?

?: Hayate? Whose Hayate? I'm Ein.

Kasumi: Ein?

Ein: Yeah. Remember me from the tournament?

Kasumi, in disbelief that Hayate had lost his memories once again, gets up and goes up to him.

Kasumi: How do you not remember anything? I'm your sister.

Hitomi: You are? Ein, you never told me that you had a sister.

Ein: You're my sister? I don't remember you. I just thought that you were a competitor.

Kasumi: That demon…he did this!

Hitomi: Demon? What are you talking about?

Kasumi lets go of Ein and prepares to leave.

Hitomi: Wait. You haven't fully recovered.

Kasumi: Please…take care of my brother.

Kasumi exits the apartment and leaps across the forest.

Kasumi [thoughts]: I'll make him pay for hurting you brother…I promise you that.

* * *

><p>Jin Kazama had made it to the forest and was investigating the occurrence that the news was discussing. He eventually reached Hon-Maru and sees that it appears to be damaged.<p>

Jin [thoughts]: Someone must have came here when I left…but who? G Corporation was a prime suspect, but even then, their vehicles lay in ruin. It must have been someone else.

Jin then notices a pair of footprints and decides to follow them. He follows them for quite some time until it starts to rain.

Jin [thoughts]: They'll be much harder to track now, but I must find out the truth.

Jin continues to follow the footprints until he sees a woman approaching him. The woman stops as well.

Jin: Who are you?

Lightning strikes and Kasumi is revealed.

Kasumi: I am Kasumi…and now you must pay.

Jin: I have no quarrels with you.

Kasumi: You attacked my brother. I won't let you get away with what you've done!

Kasumi then charges at Jin, who blocks her attacks and then kicks her away.

Jin: Please…I don't want to fight.

Kasumi: You will die for what you did to him!

Jin: Fine.

Jin enters his stance and prepares for battle. The two battle for quite some time with neither of them having the advantage. As time progresses, however, Jin starts to feel fatigued. Kasumi kicks Jin directly through a tree, which nearly lands on him. Kasumi then sees a nearby waterfall and pushes Jin back. Jin struggles not to fall and manages to get around Kasumi and begin his own assault. He attacks with many rapid attacks and then uses a powerful punch to break Kasumi's guard. He then grabs her and tries to pull her away from the fall, but Kasumi kicks Jin and tries to pressure him into falling. Eventually, Kasumi's relentless kicks get the better of Jin's footing and both begin a long fall down into the shallow waters below. Jin has his jacket torn to shreds, with his chest fully visible. Kasumi's robe is beyond repair and she herself is covered in bruises. Jin, greatly exhausted and out of options, soon starts losing himself to the Devil Gene once again. Kasumi wants to end the battle now and prepares the Torn Sky Blast, which had killed her uncle. Jin charges at her, his fists filling with energy, as Kasumi chants and prepares to unleash the spell. Both manage to strike at the same time.

* * *

><p>At the DOATEC HQ, Heihachi watches on the news about G Corporation denying all involvement in his disappearance. Heihachi believes that this means that they're done searching for him and so he prepares to leave when Donovan stands in his way.<p>

Heihachi: Out of my way!

Donovan: I must show you something.

Heihachi: All you've shown me is the dreams of a fool! Now move or I'll crush you!

Donovan: You may leave as soon as I show you this.

Donovan takes out a remote and clicks it, bringing up a screen. He scrolls through the files until he ends up at the most recent. He then clicks on it.

Donovan: You absolutely must see this.

The footage shows Jin being taken by the Devil Gene and Kasumi preparing the Torn Sky Blast. Both charge and connect both of their attacks. When they do, it creates a huge shockwave that vaporizes a huge part of the forest.

Donovan: Now am I a fool?

Donovan turns off the screen and Heihachi can't believe what he's seen with his eyes.

Heihachi: All that power…

Donovan: Can be ours to command…if we work together. Together, we will both be able to accomplish what we could not alone. We will lure these two to us and once they're within our grasp, we will have the tools necessary to create the ultimate fighter.

Heihachi: I will be the ultimate fighter. You will give me their power.

Donovan: Is that so?

Heihachi: It is the one thing that I'll demand from you.

Donovan: So then…are we partners?

Heihachi: If you can make me the ultimate fighter…yes.

Donovan and Heihachi shake hands and Raven oversees it from above. He then goes to activate his headset.

Raven: Raven here. Donovan definitely has the means now.

Agency: So he can create the ultimate fighter?

Raven: Right…and not just that…Heihachi's his partner now.


	3. Chapter 3: Forging Alliances

Chapter 3: Forging Alliances

Jin Kazama wakes up seeing their section of the forest in ruins. Fog surrounds the area and Jin wanders through until he sees Kasumi underneath rubble. Concerned that she may be dead, he runs over to her. Up close, however, he sees that she is breathing and very much alive. Knowing that she will probably go after him again when she awakens, he kneels and takes this opportunity to apologize to her.

Jin: Forgive me Kasumi. I never meant to cause harm to you or your brother. I will go and conquer my demons to ensure that this never happens again. Peace be with you.

Hitomi: Kasumi! Hey! Where are you?

Jin turns and sees Hitomi approaching.

Hitomi: Is she all right? I've been looking all over for her.

Jin then gets up and leaves.

Hitomi: Hey! Wait up!

Jin vanishes into the fog.

Hitomi [thoughts]: Oh well. At least Ein will be happy to know that his sister is safe. Now then…

Hitomi picks up Kasumi and begins carrying her back over to her apartment. Shortly after this occurs, news vehicles approach the ruined forest.

* * *

><p>Raven, infiltrating the DOATEC HQ, narrowly avoids traps and stays out of sight of the personnel. He manages to reach an elevator, which he assumes will take him to a lower region of the facility. However, not wanting to draw any attention, instead opens up the top, climbs up, and then descends downward through the elevator shaft. He eventually breaks his fall with his kunai and then uses a small vent to continue. He then traverses DOATEC's laboratories, in which he sees many experiments and scientists at work. Raven then sneaks into a restricted corridor in which he notices who he thinks to be Kasumi in a tube. He quickly decides to contact his agency:<p>

Raven: Raven here. I've infiltrated their laboratories and either they've already got their ninja…or it's a clone.

Agency: A clone? Are you sure about this?

Raven: Just an assumption. The best way to confirm will be to try to find this ninja elsewhere. If she's not here, then this must be a replica.

Agency: Very well then. Exit this facility and search for this individual.

Raven: Understood. Raven out.

Raven manages to make it out of the facility without drawing any attention. As he travels, however, he happens to notice a ninja jumping across the rooftops.

Raven: Raven here. I see a ninja moving across the area.

Agency: Is he a threat?

Raven: He doesn't appear to be…

Raven is then attacked and narrowly dodges the ninja's sword.

Agency: Raven. Raven! What's going on?

Raven turns off his headset and then takes out his kunai and the two duel each other on the rooftops. Eventually, Raven and the ninja land inside of a church. The ninja continues slashing until Raven uses both of his kunai to disarm him and then tosses the weapon away.

Raven: Who are you?

?: I am Hayabusa.

Raven: So the stories are true…

Hayabusa: I will not allow you to get word of me out to your people.

Raven: Very well then.

Raven puts his kunai away and then gets into his fighting stance. Hayabusa does the same and the two battle it out within the church. At the end of the battle, both are exhausted and neither seems to wish to continue.

Raven: I can assure you that my mission is not to interfere with you.

Hayabusa: Then what is it?

Raven: To investigate the alliance between Victor Donovan and Heihachi Mishima.

Hayabusa: Who is this Heihachi Mishima?

Raven: He's the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. It seems that they're both working together to bring two individuals together in order to harness their power.

Hayabusa: And who are these individuals?

Raven: Jin Kazama and Kasumi.

Hayabusa: Kasumi? Oh no.

Raven: I thought I saw her at the facility, but I had a hunch that they couldn't have gotten her that quickly.

Hayabusa: They've captured her before. They must have used her DNA to create another Kasumi.

Raven: A clone? Then what would they need her for?

Hayabusa: I'd assume that the clone isn't perfect. If they want her strengths to mend with this "Jin Kazama", then they'll want the original to make sure that it does.

Raven: In the meantime Hayabusa, I won't tell my superiors about you, but in return, I want you to assist me in this investigation.

Hayabusa: I accept. But what shall I call you?

Raven: Raven.

Hayabusa: Well then Raven, I will meet with you here later.

Hayabusa prepares to leave, but then stops.

Hayabusa: Before I go…did you happen to see a man at the facility by the name of Hayate?

Raven: No. I only saw the clone of Kasumi. Why?

Hayabusa: I do not wish to say. Now I will be off.

Hayabusa leaps out of the church as Raven watches until he is out of his sight. Then he turns on his headset.

Agency: Raven. What happened?

Raven: I was attacked by the ninja, but I fended him off. Anyway, I've managed to confirm that the woman that I saw at the facility was in fact a clone.

Agency: My god.

Raven: What are my orders now?

Agency: Until we assess what the next course of action should be, keep out of sight.

Raven: Understood. Raven out.

Ayane overlooks the church from a distance.  
>Ayane [thoughts]: DOATEC does not matters to me. If you've stopped looking for Kasumi, then I won't!<p>

Ayane leaps from rooftop to rooftop towards the forest.

* * *

><p>At Hitomi's apartment, Kasumi awakens once again.<p>

Hitomi: Something tells me that trouble seems to follow you wherever you go. I bet that earthquake or whatever it was must have been horrible.

Kasumi: Earthquake?

Hitomi: It's all over the news. In that forest not long from here, something happened and part of the forest was just…gone.

Kasumi then looks and notices that she's wearing a karate gi instead of her robe.

Hitomi: Oh that? I'm lending that to you for right now, since your outfit is in pretty bad shape. I'm pretty good at fixing up clothing, so I could sew it up for you.

Kasumi: Thank you.

Ein: Kasumi. You've woken up.

Ein walks into the room.

Kasumi: Hello Haya…Ein.

Ein: Wait. It seemed like you were about to call me something else. Eh, never mind.

Kasumi: So how did you find me?

Ein: Me? No, Hitomi found you. She said that a man was right next to you and then he left when Hitomi approached him.

Kasumi: A man?

Hitomi: Yeah. He had black hair and he wore white gauntlets. He looked like he was in pretty bad shape. I guess he wanted to make sure that you were alright.

Kasumi makes a fist with one of her hands, but then stops so that Ein and Hitomi don't see.

Hitomi: In the meantime, it would be best for you stay here. We don't want anything bad happening to you.

Kasumi: I'm sorry.

Ein goes to Kasumi.

Ein: It's alright sister. Besides, I could take this time to get to know you better.

Hitomi: Anywho, it's time for breakfast. I'll go set something up for you.

Hitomi puts on an apron and runs downstairs.

* * *

><p>In a Korean prison, Hwoarang sits in his cell as two guards outside of the cell watching the news.<p>

News anchor: Our top story tonight, out of nowhere, a large part of the forest nearby Hon-Maru has suddenly disappeared. Though some speculate earthquake activity, there is no evidence that an earthquake had taken place there. In other news, the controversy over King of Iron Fist Tournament participant Jin Kazama's disqualification from Round 7 still remains a mystery.

Hwoarang loses all previous disinterest in the news and becomes fixated on the TV.

News anchor: It was assumed that he simply didn't arrive on time, but now some are wondering if he had left the tournament for other reasons. Though no one knows where he is, a truck driver claims to have run into him and even given him a ride to the town. We now go live to our reporter with the exclusive interview.

It moves to a female reporter talking to the truck driver outside of his truck.

Reporter: Thanks. Now sir, you claim that you've not only run into Jin Kazama, but that you've even given him a ride into town in your truck.

Truck driver: That I did. He had his hand up and needed a ride, so I stopped and let him in. It wasn't until he got into the truck that I realized that it was him.

Reporter: Now are you a fan of his?

Truck driver: Oh yes. Most definitely. I've been following him since the beginning of the tournament.

Reporter: What did he have to say?

Truck driver: Truth be told, he didn't say much, though I'll admit that I was pretty talkative.

Reporter: Lastly, what are your thoughts on Jin Kazama's disqualification from Round 7 of the tournament?

Truck driver: It's a shame. I really wanted to see that fight. I know for sure that he would have been the champion.

Hwoarang, enraged, punches the TV, breaking the screen.

Hwoarang [thoughs]: I should've been the champion! My last match…Round 6...I was going to fight him! Then they had to throw me in here!

The guards approach his cell.

Korean guard #1: Hey! You're going to pay for that!

Korean guard #2: Do you want to stay in this place? Keep it up and you won't be leaving!

Hwoarang: Oh shut up.

Korean guard #1: You'd better change your attitude. We have another cell for you…and this cell is heaven compared to it.

Korean guard #2: Now keep it down and…

A wall nearby the guards explodes, knocking both of the guards into a wall. Then a lone soldier approaches with a sniper rifle. A Korean soldier runs in, takes out a handgun and points it.

Korean soldier: Stop right where you are! Now drop your weapon and put your hands up!

The soldier drops the sniper rifle and then puts her hands up. She takes off her helmet, revealing her silver hair, and then throws it at the Korean soldier, who fires at her, but misses. As he tries to aim his gun at her, she strikes his chest, causing him to drop his gun, throws him onto the ground, picks up his gun, and shoots him in the head. She then moves away from the cell as Donovan approaches.

Donovan: Well done Christie. Now then…

Donovan turns his attention to Hwoarang.

Hwoarang: Who are you?

Donovan: It doesn't really matter. What matters, however, is stopping Jin Kazama.

Hwoarang: You're after him?

Donovan: Yes…and as a matter of fact, we could use your help in doing so. Surely, you are interested, correct?

Hwoarang: Yes.

Donovan: Now then, we'll get you out of here and in return, you'll lend your help in stopping Jin Kazama.

Hwoarang: It's a deal.

Donovan: Christie. Help our comrade out of his cell.

Christie fires the handgun at the lock on the cell and then opens it. Hwoarang then follows them out of the prison and into a helicopter. It takes off as the Korean authorities arrive too late.

Hwoarang: So where will I be fighting Jin Kazama?

Donovan: Where else? In the tournament of course.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tournament Begins

Chapter 4: The Tournament Begins

Kasumi is sleeping in a bed and Ein is lying on a sofa nearby when Hitomi comes running in.

Hitomi: Hey! You've gotta come quick!

Ein: Can't this wait until morning?

Hitomi: It is morning! Now come on!

Hitomi runs downstairs, holding Kasumi and Ein's hand, and into the living room. She then turns on the TV.

Hitomi: Look!

News anchor: This just in. A new fighting tournament is on the way by the name of the Dead Fist Tournament.

Elsewhere, Kazuya is watching the news on a TV outside of an electronics store.

News anchor: One of the individuals in charge of the tournament is no other than Heihachi Mishima, who just recently was believed to be missing after the Hon-Maru incident.

Kazuya: He's…alive?

Inside of an icy facility, Bayman is listening to the news on a radio.

News anchor: In fact, this whole tournament is a collaboration between the Mishima Zaibatsu and DOATEC. Who would have guessed it?

Bayman: DOATEC?

At Mishima High School, Ling Xiaoyu is watching it on a computer.

News anchor: Those wishing to join better hurry and head over to the arena to sign up because they'll be hosting the qualifying rounds soon.

Xiaoyu: Soon? We'd better hurry Panda!

Xiaoyu, whom has been sitting on Panda this whole time, turns facing the exit and Panda runs out the door.

News anchor: I don't know about you, but with two of the world's best tournament sponsors working together, I think this'll be the tournament of the century. And in other news…

Hitomi turns off the TV and goes up to Kasumi and Ein.

Hitomi: We gotta sign up for that! Come on!

Ein: Shouldn't we eat first?

Hitomi: There's no time to eat! We don't want to miss this!

Hitomi charges out the door.

Ein: I don't think she's going to wait up for us.

Kasumi: I don't know about this tournament.

Ein: Personally, I think it'll be a great opportunity to test my skills once again. And besides, if you made it as far as I did, then you'll do great.

Kasumi: I don't know…

Ein: I won't force it on you. It's your choice, but Hitomi and I will enter. I'll see you soon.

Ein prepares to leave.

Kasumi: Ein, wait! Perhaps…I might…I may…

Ein: Yes?

Kasumi: I'll join as well.

Ein runs up to Kasumi and hugs her.

Ein: Oh this is wonderful! Now lets go! I bet Hitomi's a mile away from us!

Ein runs out the door and Kasumi gets up and prepares to follow.

Kasumi [thoughs]: I have a feeling that DOATEC is up to something again.

* * *

><p>Nearby the ruined forest, Ayane looks over it.<p>

Ayane [thoughts]: I know that Kasumi did this.

Hwoarang then approaches her.

Hwoarang: Well hello there…

Ayane jumps down and attacks him with kunai, which Hwoarang barely dodges. He then uses his kicks to knock the kunai into a nearby tree.

Hwoarang: Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy! I just want to talk!

Ayane: I won't let you reveal our existence to the world!

The two of them battle and as it progresses, Hwoarang seems to be reaching his limits. He then drops onto the ground.

Hwoarang: Please stop! I promise I won't tell anyone that I saw you! I swear it!

Ayane then grabs the kunai and walks up to him.

Ayane: Liar!

She prepares to end his life when Heihachi appears behind her and hits her neck, rendering her unconscious. Heihachi then turns to Hwoarang.

Heihachi: I think you played off being the weakling a little too well.

Hwoarang: Shut up! I...I just didn't want her to be seriously harmed!

Heihachi: [chuckles] Right.

Donovan [radio]: Do you have the kunoichi?

Hwoarang: Yes, we have the ninja.

Donovan: Good. Now bring her to me.

* * *

><p>Ayane wakes up with a bag over her head and strapped to a wall. Heihachi takes off the bag and then Donovan approaches her.<p>

Donovan: Well, if it isn't Kasumi's half-sister.

Ayane: I have no relations with that pampered princess! Now let me go or I'll kill you!

Donovan: Trust me when I say that you are in no position to be negotiating here. And speaking of that…

Donovan presses a remote, which reveals a small window in the wall.

Ayane: No!

Inside the window is Genra, whom is being tortured by DOATEC troops.

Donovan: You obviously know him. He took care of you when no one else could. Now I do not wish to cause anymore harm to him, so I will offer you a deal that you cannot refuse.

Ayane: I won't accept any offer from you people!

Donovan: Trust me, you'll love the sound of it. If you complete a small task for me, I will not only give you back your master, but my company and I will never again trespass upon your clan.

Ayane: I don't believe you!

Donovan: It is quite understandable. It sounds far too good to be true. However, I am quite serious. Once you do this one task for me, I will no longer need your clan at all.

Ayane: And what is the task?

Donovan: You will bring Kasumi to us.

Ayane: And why should I?

Donovan: I can probably imagine that you just want to kill her with your own hands. Now picture this: in our hands, she will not die, but she will suffer for the rest of her life. Now killing her would be letting her off easy, especially considering all that you had to go through while she lived in paradise. And all the while, your clan will live in harmony. Trust me, they'd thank you for doing this.

Donovan presses on his remote, which releases one of Ayane's hands. He then goes to her and puts his hand out to her.

Donovan: So…what do you say to the perfect chance for revenge and peace?

Ayane: Yes.

Ayane shakes Donovan's hand and then presses the remote again to release Ayane.

Donovan: Don't worry. I trust you entirely. Now then, go with Hwoarang and get ready for the tournament.

Ayane leaves the room and Heihachi.

Heihachi: How do you know that she can be trusted? She might have killed you when you released her.

Donovan: All it takes is a little persuasion.

Hayabusa sees the proceedings and then leaves.

Hayabusa [thoughts]: Ayane...why?

* * *

><p>At the church, Raven waits next to a pillar until Hayabusa leaps into the church.<p>

Raven: What do you have?

Hayabusa: They're hosting a tournament.

Raven: It certainly works into their ultimate fighter plan. Not just that, but it'll lure Kasumi and Jin.

Hayabusa: We need to march into DOATEC's HQ now and take them out!

Raven: Wrong. Last time I checked, the DOATEC HQ was increasing their security. I know for a fact that I didn't leave any clues, but whether it's a precaution or not, it's best to approach them when they least expect us.

Hayabusa: You're right. So what now?

Raven: We infiltrate the tournament.

Hayabusa: Very well then. I'll meet you there.

Hayabusa leaps out of the church and Raven turns on his headset.

Raven: Raven here. I think the best course of action is for me to infiltrate the tournament. Permission to move ahead with his operation?

Agency: Granted, but if that fails, then you'll need to find another way to stop them.

Raven: Understood. Raven out.

* * *

><p>At the Mugen Tenshin village, Shiden sees a bird with a scroll in it's beak. The bird lands on Shiden's arm and drops the scroll in his hand, then flies off. Shiden then reads the scroll:<p>

Hayabusa [voice]: I have bad news. Not only are Kasumi and Hayate still missing, but DOATEC has Ayane. I fear the worst and to that end, I will be entering the Dead Fist Tournament in order to find them and stop DOATEC. I swear I shall not return to this village until I find them.

Shiden drops the scroll and a fellow clan member notices.

Mugen Tenshin ninja: Are you okay master?

Shiden: I must leave.

Mugen Tenshin ninja: But why?

Shiden: My children are in danger. I won't allow DOATEC to do what they please with them.

Mugen Tenshin ninja: But sir, who will watch over us?

Shiden: Tell Ayame to watch over the clan until I return.

Mugen Tenshin ninja: W…wait!

Shiden jumps into the air and heads towards the city where he will enter the tournament.

* * *

><p>At Hitomi's apartment, Hitomi approaches Kasumi, holding something behind her back.<p>

Hitomi: Kasumi...

Kasumi turns to Hitomi, and sees that she is holding her robes.

Hitomi: Here they are, good as new. Took me who knows how many hours, but it was worth it.

Kasumi takes the robes from Hitomi.

Kasumi: Thank you.

Hitomi: Remember: we three are a team. We'll split the winnings evenly as long as one of us wins. In the meantime, we should get ready.

Hitomi, Kasumi, and Ein head into separate rooms and when they head out, Ein and Hitomi are in their traditional karate gi and Kasumi is in her robes.

Hitomi: Now we need to hurry! We don't want to be late!

All three of them head outside towards the tournament entrance. When they arrive, they see a long line of contestants in front of them.

Ein: How many do you think there are?

Hitomi: There's hundreds of them. I see a few familiar faces, but a lot of them are complete strangers to me.

Kasumi looks at the crowd and then she notices a man with a hooded jacket. The man turns around and is revealed to be Jin Kazama.

Kasumi [thoughts]: Him again? Now I fear for their safety.

Ein: Kasumi?

Ein taps Kasumi on the shoulder and she turns around.

Kasumi: Yes?

Ein: Who were you looking at?

Kasumi: No one. Just observing.

Ein: I see…you're observing your opponents to try to see what style they're using.

Hitomi: That's a pretty good strategy.

After a long wait, they are finally allowed into the arena will all of the other fighters. Hehiachi approaches from a podium to speak with them.

Heihachi: Good morning. All 400 of you today are here to participate in the Dead Fist Tournament. By tonight, there will be only 40 of you left standing. Fight well and the best of luck to you. Now let the tournament begin!

Heihachi leaves as the fighters applaud him. Kuma slams a gong with his paw, which signals the beginning of the tournament. Many battles ensue until only 40 fighters remain. Then the remaining fighters leave to prepare for the next day's matches. Kasumi decides to catch up with Ein and Hitomi in a bit, but as she's walking through the crowd, she sees Ayane with a Korean fighter in white. Jin walks through the crowd until he notices Hwoarang along with a girl with purple hair and a purple dress.

Kasumi [thoughs]: It's Ayane! What is she doing with that fighter?

Jin [thoughts]: It's Hwoarang! Who is that girl that he's with?


	5. Chapter 5: Process of Elimination

Chapter 5: Process of Elimination

Before Kasumi can decide on a reason as to why Hwoarang and Ayane were together, Ein and Hitomi walk over to her.

Ein: Why are you looking at that man in the jacket?

Hitomi: Wait a second…he uses karate, doesn't he?

Kasumi: Yes, he does.

Ein: That's perfect for us. We'll already have a feel for his technique.

Hitomi: In the meantime, it's getting late. Let's get going so that we're well-rested for tomorrow.

Kasumi, Ein, and Hitomi leave the arena as Jin notices. Then he turns around and sees Panda charging at him with Xiaoyu riding her.

Xiaoyu: Jin!

She jumps off of Panda and grabs onto him, as Jin tries to steady himself, nearly falling over in the process. Xiaoyu then let's go.

Jin: What are you doing here?

Xiaoyu: I came for the tournament. How have you been? It's been two years.

Jin: Fine.

Jin sees that Panda is right next to him, so he pats her on the head.

Xiaoyu: You nearly won the last tournament. I bet you'll do great this time.

Jin: How far did you get?

Xiaoyu: I almost made it to the semi-finals. Then I ran into your dad.

Jin: My…my father?

Xiaoyu: His name was Kazuya, right? He punched pretty hard. I didn't even get the chance to introduce myself to him.

Jin: I'm afraid he and I do not get along well.

Xiaoyu: That's too bad because…

Xiaoyu's cell phone beeps and she sees that she's gotten a message.

Jin: What is it?

Xiaoyu: Miharu's fixing up dinner tonight. We'd better hurry back. I'll tell her that you said hi.

Xiaoyu gets back on Panda and Panda races off out of the arena.

Xiaoyu: See you there Jin!

Jin: Take care Xiaoyu.

* * *

><p>The next day, the 40 fighters enter the arena prepared to battle. Then Heihachi arrives on the podium.<p>

Heihachi: Good morning. 40 of you remain. Soon, that number shall be halved. Fight well and the best of luck to you once again. Now let the tournament continue!

Heihachi leaves as the fighters applaud him. Kuma slams a gong with his paw, which signals the continuation of the tournament. Then the announcer arrives.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Our first matchup of today is…Julia Chang Vs Kasumi!<p>

Julia Chang: I must win this...to rejuvenate the forest.

Kasumi: I am sorry, but I cannot lose here.

Outcome: Julia battles well, but is no match for Kasumi.

Winner: Kasumi.

Kasumi: Forgive me.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Next up…Ling Xiaoyu Vs Lei Fang!<p>

Lei Fang: Are you ready to experience Tai Chi Quan?

Xiaoyu: You sound just like me!

Lei Fang: I do?

Outcome: Both are nearly evenly matched, but Xiaoyu barely manages to defeat Lei Fang.

Winner: Ling Xiaoyu

Xiaoyu: Geez, it's like we're the same person.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Lei Wulong Vs Bayman<p>

Lei: Bayman!

Bayman: Who in the hell are you?

Lei: Lei Wulong of the Hong Kong Police! I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Fame Douglas!

Bayman: Is that so?

Outcome: Lei Wulong battles hard, but even his 5 Form Martial Arts could not stop Bayman's Sambo.

Winner: Bayman

Bayman: No cop is going to stop me.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Raven Vs La Mariposa<p>

Raven: I think I've seen you before.

La Mariposa: What are you talking about?

Raven: You're one of the scientists, aren't you?

La Mariposa: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Raven: Tell you what, I win and you tell me everything that you know.

Outcome: Despite La Mariposa's power, Raven manages to trap La Mariposa in a grapple and prepares to tear off her mask with her unable to do anything.

Raven: I guess you won't mind if DOATEC sees your face, correct La Mariposa?

La Mariposa: Wait! Don't! I…I'll talk! I GIVE UP!

Raven then lets go of her mask.

Winner: Raven

Raven: The old church. Be there.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Hwoarang Vs Zach<p>

Zach: Let's get it on!

Hwoarang: Oh shut up!

Outcome: Zach's Muay Thai gave him an advantage early on, but in the end, Hwoarang's Taekwondo overcomes it.

Winner: Hwoarang

Hwoarang: Just one step closer to him...

Zach: Who?

Hwoarang: Like I'm telling you!

* * *

><p>Announcer: Eddy Gordo Vs Brad Wong<p>

Eddy: I have to win…for my master's…sake? Are you drunk?

Brad: [hiccups] What?

Outcome: Eddy's Capoeira actually throws off Brad, but his Zui Ba Xian Quan eventually gets the better of Eddy.

Winner: Brad Wong

Eddy: I shouldn't have underestimated your fighting style.

Brad: Hey, you're not so bad yourself. We should have a drink sometime.

* * *

><p>Announcer: King Vs Tina Armstrong<p>

Tina: What are you? A man-lion hybrid?

King [roars]: No, I am a wrestler like you!

Tina: With breath like that, no wonder you wear a jaguar mask.

King [roars]: I won't let you mock my predecessor's mask!

Outcome: Both of their wrestling styles proved strong, but King's grapples are too much for Tina to handle.

Winner: King

Tina: About the mask…that was just an act for the audience.

King [roars]: I understand.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Lili Vs Helena Douglas<p>

Helena: A young one such as yourself shouldn't be out fighting.

Lili: Seems you're all show.

Helena: How dare you!

Outcome: Lili's technique at first surprises Helena, but her Pi Qua Quan seals the deal.

Winner: Helena Douglas

Helena: You're strong…but you lack elegance.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Feng Wei Vs Eliot<p>

Eliot: Best of luck.

Feng Wei: The weak don't deserve to live!

Outcome: Feng Wei overpowers Eliot throughout the fight with his God Fist style, nearly putting him out of commission. Eliot, despite the brutal beatings, gets back into the fight and in the end, manages to defeat Feng Wei.

Winner: Eliot

Eliot: Sometimes, I don't know my own strength.

Feng Wei gets up and bows.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Kazuya Mishima Vs Gen Fu<p>

Kazuya: Get out of my way before you get hurt, old man!

Gen Fu: Don't take me lightly…young man!

Outcome: Gen Fu's Xing Yi Quan actually give Kazuya a good fight, but he turns the tables with his Advanced Mishima-style Martial Arts and brutally beats Gen Fu.

Gen Fu: Stop! You win!

Winner: Kazuya Mishima

That doesn't stop Kazuya from delivering a final blow to Gen Fu, sending him into the floor, crumbling it.

Kazuya: Pathetic.

Kazuya leaves the arena as Eliot runs to his master's side.

Eliot: Master! MASTER!

He gets no response and paramedics are called in. Shortly afterward…

* * *

><p>Announcer: Paul Phoenix Vs Bass Armstrong<p>

Bass: Whoa! Your hair!

Paul: What about it?

Bass: It's…ridiculous!

Paul: I'll show you whose ridiculous!

Outcome: Bass takes an early lead with his wrestling grapples, but Paul manages to overpower Bass and wins with his own grapple.

Winner: Paul Phoenix

Bass: Do you ride bikes? How about Round 2 in the Hyper Battle Grand Prix?

Paul: Mine's in the shop, but I'll see you there eventually.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Baek Doo San Vs Shiden<p>

Baek Doo San: I must find my pupil.

Shiden: And I must save my children.

Outcome: Baek Doo San's Taekwondo holds up well against Shiden, but his speed and power eventually overcome him.

Winner: Shiden

Shiden: You were a worthy opponent. Good luck in finding your pupil.

Baek Doo San: My thanks to you. And I hope you find your children.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Nina Williams Vs Leon<p>

Leon: I won't hold back.

Nina Williams: Spare me the small talk and let's get this over with.

Outcome: Leon's Sambo at first gives him the advantage, but Nina's assassination arts get the better of him.

Winner: Nina Williams

Nina: If you're the strongest man in the world, then that makes me the strongest woman in the world.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Lee Chaolan Vs Christie<p>

Lee: The pleasure is all mine Christie…Christie? But you're not the Christie that I recall.

Christie: Two Christies…what a coincidence, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Lee Chaolan?

Outcome: Lee's Mishima Style Fighting Karate catches Christie off guard, but then she turns the tables with her She Quan.

Winner: Christie

Christie: That was fun. You're not bad for a "Silver Devil".

Lee gives a thumbs up.

Lee: Excellent. [faints]

* * *

><p>Announcer: Christie Montiero Vs Kokoro<p>

Christie M: So…you consider yourself a dancer?

Kokoro: Yes.

Christie M: Let's put that to the test!

Outcome: Kokoro's Ba Ji Quan plays well to her strengths at first, but Christie M's Capoeira takes the match by storm.

Winner: Christie Montiero

Kokoro: I...I was no match for you.

Christie: Don't get down on yourself. You have rhythm.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Anna Williams Vs Ayane<p>

Anna: I don't have time for you! I have a sister to kill!

Ayane: You know nothing about me! Compared to me, you love your sister!

Anna: I'll show you, you brat!

Outcome: Anna's assassination arts give Ayane a challenge, but her unrivaled hatred for Kasumi mixed together with her Hajin Mon style overtake Anna.

Winner: Ayane

Ayane: Don't worry…I'll kill your sister before you can.

Anna: [growls] [faints]

* * *

><p>Announcer: Sergei Dragunov Vs Ryu Hayabusa<p>

Hayabusa: You won't carve an X into my face. I am unlike any ninja that you've faced before.

Sergei takes his hand and goes across his neck, signaling that Hayabusa will die.

Outcome: While Sergei's Combat Sambo does challenge Hayabusa, his own Ninjitsu eventually overtakes Sergei.

Winner: Ryu Hayabusa

Hayabusa: You're lucky that he didn't ask me to take your life. Next time, he might.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Marshall Law Vs Jann Lee<p>

Jann: You use Jeet Kune Do too?

Marshall: Of course.

Jann: Let's see which of ours is better.

Outcome: Both of their forms of Jeet Kune Do hold up against each other neck and neck, but Marshall's experience with the style enables him to predict Jann's attacks, eventually allowing him to get the upper hand.

Winner: Marshall Law

Marshall: You're not bad kid. In fact, you remind me of my son.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Asuka Kazama Vs Ein<p>

Ein: What Martial Arts do you use?

Asuka: Kazama-style Martial Arts. Why?

Ein: I'd very much like to test my abilities against.

Asuka: Well test this!

Outcome: Asuka's martial arts actually put up a good fight against Ein, who is nearly defeated by Asuka. In the end, his karate allows him to get the upper hand.

Winner: Ein

Ein: Thank you very much for this opportunity. Kazama-style martial arts…do you have a dojo? I'd like to stop by it some time.

Asuka: What is up with you? [faints]

* * *

><p>Ein then exits the stage and meets up with Kasumi and Hitomi.<p>

Hitomi: You did great Ein!

Kasumi: Very well done brother.

Ein: Thank you.

Announcer: Our final matchup for today: Jin Kazama Vs Hitomi!

Ein: Come on! You're up!

Hitomi: Wish me luck!

Hitomi walks onto the stage as Jin Kazama does the same.

Hitomi: Best of luck to you!

Jin Kazama: Same.

Outcome: With both using karate, Jin and Hitomi seemed evenly matched at first. Then Jin begins to use some of his more powerful techniques, which begin to overtake Hitomi. Despite being exhausted, Hitomi stays in the match and manages to counter back with some of her own special moves, which makes Jin start to lose ground. Finally, Jin unleashes the Kazama-style 5 hit combo, which ends up knocking out Hitomi.

Winner: Jin Kazama

Ein: No way! His karate is strong!

Kasumi [thoughts]: Jin Kazama…that's his name! If he hurt Hitomi…


	6. Chapter 6: Anger & Hate

Chapter 6: Anger & Hate

Jin leaves the arena as Kasumi looks at him.

Kasumi [thoughts]: I'll kill him if he hurt her!

Kasumi is about to charge at Jin when Ein grabs her arm.

Ein: Kasumi! Hitomi…she's…she's awake!

Kasumi and Ein run over to Hitomi, who starts to open her eyes.

Hitomi: H…h…hey.

Ein: Are you alright?

Hitomi: Just fine. Now to just…

Hitomi attempts to get up, but then falls down, with Ein and Kasumi catching her.

Hitomi: I don't feel so good.

Ein: I'll go get help.

Ein runs off while Kasumi hangs onto Hitomi.

Hitomi: I'll be quite alright…though…that guy…that Jin Kazama guy…was tough.

Hitomi closes her eyes as paramedics arrive for her.

* * *

><p>At the church, Raven and Hayabusa wait patiently until someone leaps into the building.<p>

?: I'm here.

Raven and Hayabusa turn to see a woman in a trenchcoat.

Raven: Right on time Ms...

?: I'm Lisa.

Raven: Very well then Lisa, tell us what you know.

Lisa: I've been one of the head scientists at DOATEC since the beginning. I was there when they captured Kasumi and her brother.

Raven: Her brother?

Hayabusa: His name is Hayate…but now he goes by the name of Ein…but I could've sworn that he had learned of his true identity just recently.

Lisa: Anyway, I was also there when they attempted creating the first clone of Kasumi: Alpha. However, despite Alpha being a perfect copy of Kasumi, Donovan felt that she could've been a lot stronger and for quite some time had been trying to find a way of trying to do so.

Raven: So with the recent events…

Lisa: He has finally found it. According to him, the power of the other individual, Jin Kazama, alongside Kasumi, if combined, would create the ultimate fighter.

Raven: So once he's applied it to Alpha, he'll then apply it to all of the clones…

Hayabusa: Creating an army of ultimate fighters!

Lisa: It's as scary as it sounds.

Raven: Lisa…is there anything that you can do to delay it?

Lisa: When I get back to the lab, I could try to sabotage the tech…but I'd have to take extra precautions to ensure that no one notices…or suspects me.

Hayabusa: Whatever it is that you can do, be sure to do so.

Raven: We're counting on you.

Lisa exits the church.

Lisa [thoughts]: Take out a lab with no one noticing. Yeah. No pressure.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Kasumi and Ein have come to visit Hitomi.<p>

Ein: Is it serious?

Hitomi: Nothing too serious, but they said that it would be best if I stay here for now until I get better.

Kasumi: I hope that you are well soon.

Hitomi: Thanks Kasumi.

Doctor: If you do not mind, we need to do some procedures, so please give us a few minutes.

Ein: Understood.

Minutes pass as Kasumi and Ein wait.

Kasumi: Poor Hitomi…what Jin did to her must have been awful.

Ein: Nah. You heard Hitomi. They said that it was nothing serious.

Kasumi: I know, but…

Ein: That's just the way it is in the fighting world. Sometimes, you're just fine, other times, it hurts, and sometimes, you can barely even remember the fight…like my fight with you.

Kasumi: What do you remember of it?

Ein: It's such a blur. All I can recall is just fighting you and thinking to myself that my opponent was cute.

Kasumi blushes, but then she notices Jin entering Hitomi's room. Kasumi then goes running in that direction.

Ein: Kasumi, where are you going?

Jin: Ms…Hitomi…I apologize greatly for your injuries. I hope that you recover so…

Kasumi grabs Jin by the neck, drags him out of the room, and throws him against the wall.

Kasumi: Why are you here? Did you come to finish the job?

Jin: I only came because I was concerned about her well-being.

Kasumi: Just like you came for me and Hayate, huh?

Jin: Hayate?

Ein: Kasumi, what are you doing?

Ein walks in between Kasumi and Jin.

Ein: Mr. Kazama, I apologize for this. She's just...

Jin: I understand. I apologize myself for all of this. I will be going now. Give my best wishes to Ms. Hitomi.

Ein: I will.

Jin leaves the hospital. Ein then grabs Kasumi by the arms.

Ein: What was that all about? You shouldn't be acting out like this in a hospital!

Kasumi: That man attacked me and now he's trying to sell himself as a saint!

Ein: And what's this about a Hayate?

Kasumi: He's…

Ein: He's what? I just want to know who he is.

Kasumi: I…I won't tell you!

Kasumi breaks free from Ein's grip and leaves the hospital.

Ein [thoughts]: Sis…I prefer it when you're passionate and kind, not bitter and angry.

Ein then goes into Hitomi's room. Next door, Eliot is standing next to Gen Fu. Then the doctor comes in.

Doctor: Well son, we looked at your master and unfortunately, it seems that the injuries have put him in a coma-like state.

Eliot: How soon before he wakes up?

Doctor: I honestly don't know. It could be a long time. I'm sorry son.

The doctor leaves and Eliot looks at his master. Then he sees the TV in the room talking about the Dead Fist Tournament.

News Anchor: We now bring you exclusive footage of the Dead Fist Tournament.

It shows footage of multiple battles.

News Anchor: Though there's only twenty competitors left, it's far from over. We saw some incredible matchups today that drove our excitement past its limits. One of the highlights…

It shows footage of Kazuya and Gen Fu's battle.

News Anchor: Was the battle between Gen Fu and Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya made it to the finals of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, but he lost to the tournament sponsor himself, Heihachi. Now he's back and bitter as all hell. I feel bad for all of those individuals that he had to fight and I've gotten reports that a lot of them have suffered broken arms and legs, brain damage, and some even lost their hearing, sight, taste, smell, and overall feelings in the body. Luckily, none of those competitors are in a coma.

Eliot, enraged, punches the TV screen.

Eliot [thoughts]: I swear Master…I will make Kazuya pay!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ein lies in a chair next to Hitomi when Kasumi comes running in.<p>

Kasumi: Ein! The next round is today!

Hitomi wakes up.

Hitomi: Well good luck, you two! I'll be watching you.

Ein and Kasumi run out of the room and out of the hospital. In Gen Fu's room, Eliot prepares to leave as well.

Eliot: I'll get him Master!

Eliot then leaves the room as a janitor enters, surprised at the TV.

Janitor: What? Who would do such a thing to an innocent TV?

All 20 fighters enter the arena prepared to battle. Then Heihachi arrives on the podium.

Heihachi: Good morning. 20 of you remain. Once again, that number shall be halved. Fight well and the best of luck to you once again. And one more thing: my sincere condolences for those injured in our battles and their loved ones. Now then…let the tournament continue!

Heihachi leaves as the fighters applaud him. Kuma slams a gong with his paw, which signals the continuation of the tournament. Then the announcer arrives.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Our first matchup of today is…Ling Xiaoyu Vs Kasumi!<p>

Kasumi: I don't want to do this, but we must.

Xiaoyu: I'll win this…for Jin!

Kasumi: Jin?

Outcome: Xiaoyu starts off with a strong lead against Kasumi, who struggles to make any offensive on her. As time passes, however, Kasumi begins to feel angered by the fact that Xiaoyu was trying to win for Jin Kazama. Once this thought floods her mind, she then attacks Xiaoyu vigorously. No matter what Xiaoyu tries to do to trick or get around Kasumi, nothing goes to plan and eventually Xiaoyu is brought down hard.

Winner: Kasumi.

Xiaoyu: Ow! That hurt! What's your problem?

Kasumi [thoughts]: Oh no. I did that because of…

Kasumi then leaves the stage as Jin and Panda go to help her.

Jin: Are you alright?

Xiaoyu: I'm fine, but that lady hit me really hard.

Jin lifts up Xiaoyu and places her on Panda.

Xiaoyu: Thanks Jin.

Panda growls.

Xiaoyu: And thank you Panda.

She pats Panda on the head and the three leave the stage together.

Xiaoyu: So…where have you been staying around?

Jin: Mainly a hotel nearby.

Xiaoyu and Panda stop moving.

Xiaoyu: A hotel? Those places must be sucking you dry! I won't stand for that!

Jin: I have to make due with what I have.

Xiaoyu: You could stay with us. Miharu is a mean cook and she's been wanting your autograph since the last tournament. Come on, it'll be fun.

Jin: I appreciate the thought, but I must…

Xiaoyu: Come on…for old times sake?

Jin: [sigh] I'll think about it.

Xiaoyu: Oh thank you Jin, you won't regret it! Oh, in the meantime, we'd better hurry. The next fight's starting soon.

Xiaoyu and Panda race off towards the crowd.

Xiaoyu: Good luck!

Jin [thoughts]: Xiaoyu…so naïve…but caring.

Jin hurries back with the other fighters as the next round begins.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Raven Vs Bayman<p>

Raven: So…Bayman, is it?

Bayman: Are you here to arrest me?

Raven: If I'm authorized to…

Bayman: You may be a ninja, but I've faced plenty of ninja before. They are no threat to me.

Raven: We'll see about that.

Outcome: Bayman's Sambo manages to overpower Raven multiple times, but he then begins to find ways around it. Once he does this, Bayman begins to see that he's in trouble and tries to end things quickly. He takes out a knife, which would have him automatically disqualified, and attempts to strike Raven with it. He can't seem to get a single hit, but manages to knock Raven's glasses off.

Raven: You've just crossed the line.

Raven then grabs Bayman's arm, throws him to the ground, and breaks it. As Raven takes the knife and throws it out of the stage, Bayman continues his assault and even with one arm, Raven isn't having things easy. Despite this, Raven then slides underneath Bayman, kicks the backs of his legs behind the knees, grabs him, and then launches him into the air for a powerful slam, defeating him.

Winner: Raven

Ravens presses his headset.

Raven: Raven here. I have Bayman down. Do you wish for me to turn him over to the authorities?

Agency: He is not a priority right now. So in the meantime…let him go.

Raven: Understood.

Raven turns off his headset as Bayman looks at him.

Bayman: What have I done to deserve this?

Raven: Does Fame Douglas ring a bell?

Bayman: And why should that matter?

Raven: You lost your family to murderers.

Bayman goes silent.

Raven: Keep in mind that Fame Douglas had a family. Let all those thoughts of his children being orphaned fill your subconscious.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Hwoarang Vs Brad Wong<p>

Brad: Seems to me like you're the kind of guy that needs a drink. So bitter.

Hwoarang: Like I need that kind of stuff to make me feel better about myself.

Brad tries to hand him his bottle.

Brad: No, really…you're more than free to have so…

Hwoarang knocks the bottle down and it breaks.

Brad: Now you've really done it!

Outcome: Brad Wong, enraged by the drink that he had lost, assaults Hwoarang from all angles, with him having no defense against it. Hwoarang can't get an attack off and whenever he gets up, he's simply knocked back down. Brad Wong puts his foot on Hwoarang's head and presses down on it to keep him from getting up.

Brad: You'll never accomplish anything with that attitude. All of your bickering will be for nothing. Just let it go.

Hwoarang: N…N…NEVER!

Hwoarang, unwilling to accept defeat, grabs Brad's foot and manages to launch him into the air. When Brad lands, Hwoarang goes at him with a nearly endless assault of kicks, most of them blocks, but all of them bone-shattering. Brad is eventually on his back and Hwoarang is about to unleash one final kick.

Brad: I give…I give.

Winner: Hwoarang

Brad: How about some water?

Hwoarang: And what was I supposed to learn from a drunk?

* * *

><p>Announcer: King Vs Helena<p>

Helena: My mother's killer is near. I will not lose here.

King [roars]: You think that revenge will solve anything?

Helena: How ironic…coming from a man that befriended his master's murderer!

Outcome: King's grapples and speed give him a distinct advantage early on, with Helena running out of options. As King prepares for one final grapple, Helena manages to reverse it and turns the tide of the battle with her swift moves. King, though not discouraged, eventually sees that he's in trouble and eventually, he is out of options himself as Helena moves in for the final knockout kick.

Winner: Helena

Helena: Your mask not only covers your face, but also the shame that you must bear. Tragic.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Kazuya Vs Eliot<p>

Eliot enters the stage, seeing the man that had put Gen Fu, his master, in a coma.

Kazuya: So a punk like you is a frail weakling's apprentice…

Eliot: Don't flatter yourself.

Kazuya: And why should I not…puny boy?

Eliot: You're a monster!

Outcome: Eliot's fury towards Kazuya explodes and allows him to not only allows him to hit Kazuya, but actually causes him trouble. Despite Kazuya's vigorous training, even he himself is caught off-guard. Eliot viciously beats Kazuya and it seems that even Kazuya has no other options until his eye begins to grow.

Kazuya: You want a fight? We'll give you a real fight!

Kazuya's tactics change entirely. Now when Eliot hits, it's like Kazuya does not even feel pain or emotion. Kazuya instead unleashes powerful blows that are crippling to Eliot. In time, Eliot begins to reach his limits as Kazuya throws him down to the ground.

Eliot [weakened]: I…I will…not…give up.

Eliot gets up, only for Kazuya to knock him back down. Eliot and Kazuya repeat this process until Kazuya allows Eliot to stand up in front of him. Eliot stumbles and can't seem to keep his balance, but then seems to find it.

Eliot [weakened]: This…this is for you…Master.

Eliot throws a punch that doesn't even phase Kazuya and he retaliates with an uppercut that sends him across the floor and down to the ground.

Winner: Kazuya

Kazuya: Get lost.

Ambulances arrive for Eliot, who is in critical condition.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Paul Phoenix Vs Shiden<p>

Paul: What are you, a ninja or something?

Shiden: I guess you could say that.

Paul: Well, then this is my treat. I barely fight any of you guys…that don't use weapons.

Shiden: And I've never fought an opponent like yourself with that kind of hair.

Paul: Hey!

Shiden: I meant no offense.

Outcome: Paul's powerful strikes impress Shiden, who can barely find a way of avoiding them. His single strikes not only go through Shiden's guard, but manage to strike Shiden himself. Whenever Shiden attempts an attack, Paul's punches simply keep him back. Shiden actually starts to feel exhausted when he realizes that he must use his speed to stay ahead of him. He charges around Paul, who stands and waits for Shiden to attack, and when he goes to strike, Paul punches, but Shiden dodges and Paul is thrown straight to the ground. Any further assault by Paul is foiled, for Shiden is now too fast for him. Shiden then jumps up into the air and delivers a powerful kick down upon Paul's head, ending the battle.

Winner: Shiden

Shiden: A man such as yourself could battle for a cause like ours.

Paul: Well…see…the thing is…I'm more of the…you know…like…[faints]

* * *

><p>Announcer: Nina Williams Vs Christie<p>

Nina: Just what I need…more competition.

Christie: You're the world famous Nina Williams? You're looking well for a 42 year old.

Nina: And who are you supposed to be? With hair like that, I figured you for a grandmother.

Christie: I merely wanted to have some banter, but you've pushed my buttons too far, you Irish tease!

Nina: Alright then…British cow!

Outcome: Christie is on the offensive after taking offense to Nina's taunt. Her She Quan seems to pick apart Nina and any attempts at attacking or defending against her opponent. Evasion on Nina's part is also quickly put down as Christie runs in and catches her before she has the chance to do so. Eventually Nina is down and Christie seems just about ready to finish her opponent, but decides to have some fun first. From that moment, Nina is relentless. She is out for blood and despite Christie's advantages at the start, she is now simply outmatched. Nina sabotages every attempt at fighting or flight on Christie's part and finally stops her dead in her tracks with a crippling grapple.

Nina: You had the opportunity to end things, but you squandered it.

Christie: Well what are you waiting for? Kill me!

Nina: That didn't satisfy me at all. I refuse to kill you.

Christie: You…

Nina: I will shut you up at least.

Nina kicks Christie in the back and from there, she is out.

Winner: Nina Williams

Immediately after the match, paramedics are called in once again, for it seems that Christie cannot seem to wake up.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Christie Montiero Vs Ayane<p>

Christie M: I think you need a change in priorities. Anger isn't healthy, you know.

Ayane: My matters are none of your business!

Christie M: Isn't there anything else that you want in life? Dreams, wishes…

Ayane: You mean something to submit to…like that weakling from the last round?

Outcome: Christie M does not take Ayane's words well, for she is on the move and Ayane hasn't a clue on what she's gotten herself into. Her kicks keep Ayane from running and even jumping, and even when Ayane is about to land an attack, Christie M. jumps to avoid it and Ayane is met with a spinning kick. One of the spinning kicks goes on for so long that Ayane thinks to herself that she is trapped in a tornado. Eventually, Ayane manages to break free from the cycle and soon begins her counterattack. She aims directly at Christie M.'s legs and when she hits, Christie. M is soon stopped. Unable to move, she is now a sitting duck for Ayane's vicious assault. Soon, Christie M. is defeated by spinning kicks from her opponent.

Winner: Ayane

Ayane: Your arms aren't broken. Go crawl back to your master, you slave.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Marshall Law Vs Ryu Hayabusa<p>

Hayabusa: Something about you reminds me of someone…

Marshall: Well…what?

Hayabusa: You use his fighting style.

Marshall: You mean Jann's?

Hayabusa: I am curious as to how your Jeet Kune Do will hold up against my ninjitsu.

Outcome: At first, Hayabusa definitely has a handle on Marshall's fighting style, giving him the edge early on. From there, Marshall finally gets a feeling for Hayabusa's attacks and counters them while also presenting some of his own attacks. Soon, Hayabusa himself struggles with Marshall's technique, barely ever managing to avoid any of his attacks. It is from that point on that Hayabusa realizes that he must use his full strength against his formidable opponent. When he does this, Marshall is completely overwhelmed. Each of Hayabusa's strikes could shatter stone and while Marshall takes quite some time to down, he eventually cannot go any further. Before Hayabusa can land a final blow…

Marshall: I've lost. Let him have the win.

Winner: Ryu Hayabusa

Hayabusa: Our battle was great. It shall be one of legends.

Marshall: Well thanks…too bad it won't pay for medical bills.

Hayabusa: But you're…

Marshall: My son's…

Hayabusa: Here. Take this.

Hayabusa throws Marshall a bag.

Hayabusa: This'll be worth more than enough where you come from.

Marshall: Thank you. Swing by for my spicy dim sum anytime.

Hayabusa: [chuckles] I'll keep that in mind.

* * *

><p>In the crowd, Kasumi and Ein wait for the final match to begin.<p>

Kasumi: This is your match. Don't let that Kazama beat you.

Ein: While I cannot say if I will win or lose, I can guarantee that I'll do my best.

Kasumi: Just be careful, okay?

Ein: I will…sister.

On the other side of the arena, Jin and Xiaoyu await for the final match as well.

Xiaoyu: Looks like this is your match. You'll win this one easily.

Jin: I wouldn't say that necessarily. I have a felling that my opponent will be quite powerful.

Xiaoyu: Even so, I know that you can do it. We'll be rooting for you.

Jin: Thanks Xiaoyu.

Announcer: Jin Kazama Vs Ein

Xiaoyu: Jin, get in there!

Xiaoyu pushes Jin ahead.

Ein: Whoa! That's my match!

Jin and Ein approach the stage and prepare for battle.

Ein: Let us karate masters see which of us proves better.

Jin: Of course.

Ein [thoughts]: I've heard that this Jin Kazama guy is tough. I hope I'm not out of his league.

Jin [thoughts]: I've never met this man before, but something about him seems familiar. His voice…his face…

Outcome: Jin and Ein unleash both their own forms of karate and for the longest time, it seems as though they are equals, predicting each others moves and being unable to get a single successful strike in. It is from here that Jin decides to transition and mixes in his Kazama-style Martial Arts. Ein is caught off-guard and is taken by it quickly. Eventually, Jin lands a powerful punch at his head, knocking him to the ground. When Ein gets up, he uses an entirely different style altogether. Jin has virtually no defense for it, since Ein runs across the stage and jumps into the air to evade and strike him.

Jin [thoughts]: How strange...his style has changed entirely. Somehow...it seems familiar.

? [thoughts]: I don't know where I am, but I know that I can't let you win again, demon!

After Jin finally gets a feel for Ein's style and Ein runs out of options, the two are in a deadlock once again. Jin eventually begins to feel something within his mind at work and for a small moment, Jin changes. Instead of avoiding Ein's attacks, he takes them head on and full force without even feeling them. From there, even Ein is starting to worry. Jin then rapidly attacks Ein with Mishima Style Martial Arts. Soon, Ein is floored, on his knees, and Jin grabs him by the head. A tattoo appears on Jin's forehead and soon Jin begins to lose control of the Devil Gene. As he uses one hand to try to force the other to let go, he is unsuccessful. The tattoos on his chest are slowly beginning to emerge. It seems that any attempt by Jin to stop himself has been met with failure and it's only a matter of time before the Devil Gene takes him.

Kasumi [thoughts]: No…not this again!

Jin [thoughts]: I can't let this thing take over me…not now…

Devil Jin [thoughts]: Yes…let it consume you. I hunger for all of those weaklings.


	7. Chapter 7: Loss of Control

Chapter 7: Loss of Control

Jin Kazama is starting to lose himself to the Devil Gene as he grasps Ein's head with his hand.

Devil Jin [thoughts]: What are you waiting for? Let me out so that I may finish them all!

Jin [thoughts]: N…no...

Kasumi [thoughts]: I can't just stand here! I have to do something!

Kasumi stands up and gets ready to run to her brother.

Jin [thoughts]: No…not…NOT NOW!

Jin shrugs, dropping Ein in the process and falling to his knees. The tattoos that were beginning to merge soon begin to disappear.

Devil Jin [thoughts]: Savor your final moments because soon...you…will…be…mine.

Winner: Jin Kazama

Jin, now in full control of his body again, runs to Ein.

Jin: Are you alright?

Ein: Whoa. You're pretty good Mr. Kazama.

Jin then helps Ein up and wraps his arm around his back to help him move. Kasumi then runs over to Ein.

Jin: I hope you're not too hurt.

Ein: You kidding? I'm just tired.

Jin then gently hands Ein over to Kasumi, who slowly grabs a hold of him. From there, Jin prepares to leave.

Ein: Hey! You should show me your karate again some time.

Jin: I can't guarantee it…but if I can…

Ein: Fine by me. See you.

Jin heads off.

Kasumi [thoughts]: He…he stopped himself from harming Hayate. Perhaps he isn't as merciless as I imagined.

Jin [thoughts]: I know I've seen him before. When I started losing myself, I could see what the Devil had seen…and I saw him…but in…a ninja robe? I should worry about keeping the Devil under control. That was too close.

Xiaoyu: Jin!

Jin looks ahead and sees Xiaoyu waiting for Jin on Panda.

Xiaoyu: So…are you coming?

Jin hesitates at first, but then agrees to it.

Jin: Just for tonight.

Xiaoyu: Fine by me. Now hop on.

Jin gets on Panda and Panda rushes off to the apartment building that Xiaoyu and Miharu are using.

* * *

><p>At the DOATEC headquarters, Heihachi and Donovan look over battle footage of the tournament. They skip through the battles until they come up to Jin and Ein's match.<p>

Donovan: So he is beginning to lose control of it, is he?

The footage shows Jin's tattoos beginning to emerge as he grabs a hold of Ein.

Heihachi: That form may make him stronger, but without it, he's a weakling.

Donovan: You underestimate your grandson's strength?

Heihachi: I'd crush his body easily were it not for the Devil Gene.

A DOATEC scientist enters the room.

DOATEC scientist: Sir!

Donovan: What is it?

DOATEC scientist: Sir, we've finished all of the preparations ahead of schedule.

Donovan: Good.

The DOATEC scientist leaves.

Heihachi: You told me that it would take a few more days.

Donovan: What can I say? This isn't the first time that my team has accomplished miracles.

Heihachi: So now what?

Donovan: I think you don't want to wait for all of that power longer than you should have to.

Heihachi: What are you insisting?

Donovan: Let's finish the tournament tomorrow.

Heihachi: Tomorrow? [laughs] Good.

Lisa overhears the entire conversation.

Lisa [thoughts]: Oh no. This can't be good. I'll have to move quicker.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Ein and Kasumi see Hitomi. The doctor enters.<p>

Doctor: We have good news. Hitomi is recovering quite well. She'll be as good as new by the day after tomorrow.

Ein: Why that's…that's wonderful.

Doctor: Indeed. Now then, I must go and check on another patient.

The doctor leaves the room.

Hitomi: Do you think I could go and see Kasumi fight tomorrow?

Ein: Are you sure? The doctor said that…

Hitomi: I'll be well enough to watch fights. He just doesn't want me pushing myself.

Ein: Well if that's what you want to do, then I won't stop you.

Hitomi: Thanks Ein.

Kasumi: You want to watch me fight?

Hitomi: Why yes, of course. You're the last member of our team that's still in it.

Ein: Something troubling you Kasumi?

Kasumi: No, of course not.

Ein: Well okay then. You should probably try to get some rest.

In the room next door, Gen Fu is sitting in his chair. The doctor enters.

Gen Fu: Is my apprentice alright?

Doctor: I'm afraid to say that his battle left him in a coma-like state.

Gen Fu: No…but how…

Doctor: You yourself appeared to be in that state, but you've recovered. Eliot has sustained graver injuries than you did, so unfortunately, we have no idea of when he'll awaken.

The doctor leaves the room. Gen Fu then takes a long look as his pupil.

Gen Fu: You wanted to avenge my defeat, didn't you? The price that you're paying for me is not worth your life.

* * *

><p>At the church, Raven is waiting alongside Hayabusa until Lisa arrives.<p>

Raven: What do you have for us?

Lisa: I have bad news. The preparations are already completed and they're going to finish the tournament tomorrow.

Hayabusa: This can't be! Can you stop it?

Lisa: You have to understand that it is not a quick process. It takes time and not to mention trying to do so without being detected.

Hayabusa: You need to be quicker! Otherwise they'll have their army by nightfall tomorrow.

Raven: What if we stop Jin and Kasumi from making it further?

Lisa: Well it would certainly be an issue for them…not to mention they'd have to find another way of getting them.

Hayabusa: Then we must stop them. They must not be allowed to proceed through the tournament.

Raven: Very well then. But in case we fail, Lisa, we need you to carry on with the sabotage.

Lisa: [sighs] Very well then.

Hayabusa: We all know what we must do, so let us see it through.

* * *

><p>At Xiaoyu and Miharu's apartment, Jin is sitting in a chair while Miharu and Xiaoyu sit on a couch. Panda is lying on the floor.<p>

Miharu: So you left the tournament because you didn't want to fight your father?

Jin: Why yes.

Xiaoyu: That's why? Well I never would have thought that.

Jin [thoughts]: I hope they believe this.

Miharu: Geez, it's getting late. I'm going to bed. How about you guys?

Xiaoyu: I think I'll stay out here tonight.

Miharu: But Xiaoyu…you know that the couch is for guests.

Xiaoyu: Come on…besides, you'll have the bed to yourself.

Miharu: True. And you won't be there to steal the sheets. Okay then.

Miharu heads off to bed.

Later that night, Jin and Xiaoyu both begin to fall asleep.

Jin [tired]: Xiaoyu…I…I'm going to sleep.

Xiaoyu [tired]: O…okay then.

Jin lies down on the couch. Xiaoyu is about to do the same, but then Panda lies down instead.

Panda [roars softly]: The couch is mine!

Xiaoyu [tired]: [sighs] N…no fair.

Xiaoyu falls onto the ground and lies down.

The next morning, Jin feels like something is on him.

Jin [tired]: Xiaoyu…Xiaoyu, please get off.

Jin looks up and sees that it's Panda lying on his chest.

Xiaoyu [tired]: Jin…but I'm down…Panda, get off of Jin!

Panda gets off of Jin.

Panda [roars]: Aw! But he made such a nice pillow!

Xiaoyu: Jin! Look at the time! We'd better hurry or you'll miss the tournament!

Jin: Right!

Xiaoyu: Come on Panda! Let's get going!

Panda [thoughts]: First, you take my pillow and now you want me to take you somewhere. Why do I even bother?

Jin and Xiaoyu get on Panda and then she storms out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>At the tournament, all of the 10 remaining fighters gather. Then Heihachi arrives on the podium.<p>

Heihachi: Good morning. 10 of you remain. Rather than half that number and have you return tomorrow, we shall conclude the tournament today. Whoever wins these first matches will only be offered a short respite and will then resume to the next battle. Battle will all of your might and may fate be on your side. Now then…let the tournament conclude!

Heihachi leaves as the fighters applaud him. Kuma slams a gong with his paw, which signals the continuation of the tournament. Then the announcer arrives.

Announcer: Our first match is: Raven Vs Kasumi!

Hitomi: You're up! Now hurry!

Kasumi heads down to the arena. Raven is waiting down there for her.

Raven: There is more at work than you think. I will only ask you once…leave the tournament at once.

Kasumi: I can't! Too much is at stake!

Raven: Then I do apologize, but I will have to take you out myself.

Outcome: Raven goes across the arena to the point of being near-invisible and rapidly attacks Kasumi, who attempts to repel his attacks to no avail. She eventually begins to figure out the pattern and stops him from advancing. Raven then trades in rapid attacks for crushing grapples. Kasumi goes to avoid it and counterattack, but every time she goes for a punch or kick, or attempts to step away, Raven grabs hold and takes her down. He tries to hold her down long enough to win the match by count. Kasumi, unwilling to allow herself to lose, eventually manages to break free from his hold and goes on a huge offensive. Raven, in a last ditch effort, tries to reach for his blades, but before he take them out, Kasumi grabs hold of Raven's arms and does a grapple of her own. Raven is pinned down and despite his attempts at escape, Kasumi keeps him pinned for the win.

Winner: Kasumi

Kasumi: I will win this tournament so that I may stop Donovan.

Kasumi leaves and Hayabusa goes to Raven.

Hayabusa: You failed to stop Kasumi.

Raven: She's no pushover…you of all people should know that.

Hayabusa: You held back. You tried to take out your blades at the last minute.

Raven: I didn't want to cause a disturbance.

Hayabusa: Well now it's all up to me.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Hwoarang Vs Helena<p>

Helena: Be a gentlemen and let me win this.

Hwoarang: No! I refuse to lose now!

Helena: Did you ever stop and think about why you want revenge?

Hwoarang: Well…why do YOU want revenge?

Helena: My mother's murder…so if you won't leave, then I'll make you!

Outcome: From the start, it seems that Hwoarang and Helena's kicks are evenly matched. From there, Hwoarang decides to use his fists and attempts to punch, but Helena counters them easily, hits his face, and throws him down to the ground. Helena then attempts to kick his head, but he grabs her by the leg and throws her down to the ground instead.

Helena: You're no gentleman…you're a punk!

Helena then goes on the offensive and for the longest time, Hwoarang cannot get a grip on her pattern, leaving him disoriented. Helena takes this opportunity to dish out damage to Hwoarang, who is on his last legs. When Helena goes for the finish, Hwoarang uses his feet to keep her at a distance and even when Helena goes to grab his leg, he swings it and throws her in another direction. Helena, now frustrated, goes for an assault and swings at Hwoarang with her fists and feet. Hwoarang then manages to strike one of her arms and legs, nearly immobilizing them. Afterwards, Hwoarang kicks her head, causing her to fall over, and then jumps into the air and delivers a final kick to the head once again, knocking her face first to the ground.  
>Winner: Hwoarang<p>

Hwoarang: I'm fighting for something far more important than that!

* * *

><p>Announcer: Kazuya Vs Shiden<p>

Kazuya: If you know what's good for you, then leave now…ninja.

Shiden: I will not.

Kazuya: Fine then.

Outcome: Kazuya and Shiden charge into battle as Jin and Kasumi watch in terror.

Jin [thoughts]: Considering how much damage he's caused to the other opponents, there's no telling what he'll do to this Shiden.

Kasumi [thoughts]: Father! Please be strong!

Shiden manages to successfully evade Kazuya's offense and delivers devastating damage to him. Kazuya realizes that Shiden is trying to end the battle quickly.

Kazuya: What's the rush? We have all the time in the world.

Shiden: I know what you'll do next.

Kazuya: What? This?

Kazuya's eye turns red as he gets up and charges at Shiden. He throws punches that Shiden can barely even dodge and when he starts to kick, Shiden is unable to avoid it and falls to the ground. Kazuya then goes on the offensive and delivers punch after punch to Shiden, who eventually begins to waver.

Kazuya: Why do you fight?

Shiden: I fight…for my children!

Shiden strikes Kazuya in the chest, which would normally put an opponent out of commission, but Kazuya, using the Devil Gene, is hardly even affected.

Kazuya: Really? So you value them over yourself?

Kazuya then grabs Shiden's head.

Kazuya: PATHETIC!

Kazuya head butts Shiden, knocking him down to the ground.

Winner: Kazuya

Kasumi [thoughts]: No! Father!

Kasumi is about to run down to Shiden, but Hayabusa jumps in her way.

Hayabusa: I will help your father. In the meantime, you must leave this tournament now. I'll only tell you this once: DOATEC has plans for you and another. If you stay here, then you will fall into their trap. So…will you leave?

Kasumi: I will not.

Hayabusa: Then I will have to stop you in the finals.

Hayabusa leaps away towards Shiden, picks him up, and leaves.

Ein: Who is that ninja? He seems kind of familiar. Anyone that I know?

Kasumi: He's…a friend.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Nina Vs Ayane<p>

Nina: So you took out Anna? I'm disappointed…

Ayane: You dare to underestimate me?

Nina: No. I'm disappointed that I didn't take her out of the tournament myself.

Ayane: So now what?

Nina: Perhaps I can make up for that by defeating the one that beat Anna.

Ayane: I have no time for these games! Just go down!

Outcome: Ayane leaps at Nina and goes on the offensive. Nina, being well-trained, sees through her assault and blocks her attacks. Ayane tries to change strategies, but Nina eventually decides to begin an assault of her own. As time passes, Ayane can hardly defend against Nina's attacks any longer and soon begins taking Nina's punishment. Nina knocks Ayane to the ground, jumps and then delivers a powerful blow to Ayane's chest. With Ayane not getting up, the announcer begins the countdown.

Nina: How you lost to Anna is beyond me.

Then Ayane gets up. Nina is in complete shock.

Nina [thoughts]: Impossible! That blow should have killed her!

Ayane [angered]: I refuse to lose to a low-class killer like you!

Ayane gains speed and Nina can't keep up with Ayane's technique. Ayane delivers blow after blow to Nina, who is virtually in a dazed state. Ayane then knocks Nina to the ground and stomps on her back.

Ayane [thoughts]: Where your move failed, mine will kill you!

Winner: Ayane

Ayane: Hell awaits you.

Ayane leaves as officials tend to Nina, who isn't waking up.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Jin Kazama Vs Ryu Hayabusa<p>

Hayabusa: Do you remember me…demon?

Jin: I do not know what you're talking about.

Hayabusa: Do you really expect me to believe that you do not remember what you did?

Jin: That was not me. It was the Devil.

Hayabusa: I will not stand for your crimes! Feel the wrath of our clans!

Outcome: Hayabusa charges at Jin, who tries to parry him. Despite not recalling his encounter with Hayabusa, he suddenly has a feel for his style and soon begins to counter it. Hayabusa, on the other hand, has no feel at all for Jin's. As time passes, Hayabusa is beaten badly and despite all of his skills, he cannot defeat Jin…unarmed.

Hayabusa: You leave me no choice. I won't allow you to attack us again!

Hayabusa pulls out his blade.

Announcer: Hey! Weapons are illegal in the tournament! You are now disqualified!

Hayabusa does not take heed of his words and charges at Jin. He dodges Hayabusa's strikes, but once he reaches a corner, he tries to block using his gauntlets to no avail.

Announcer: Somebody call security!

Hayabusa then manages to stab Jin below the chest.

Ein: Oh no!

Hitomi: How horrible!

Xiaoyu: Jin!

Heihachi: Ha!

Donovan: So you truly believe that it is over for your grandson?

Heihachi: He has a blade in him. Clearly, his frail body will not survive for long now.

Hayabusa then turns his blade and then prepares to force it to cut through Jin's body, but Jin grabs a hold of the blade, preventing Hayabusa from doing so.

Jin: I will not give in to the Devil now…and I will not die here!

Jin knocks Hayabusa away and then charges at him, dishing out blow after blow will full force. As Hayabusa tries to get a hold of his sword, Jin grabs a hold of his head, lifts up his arm, then knocks him head first to the ground.

Winner: Jin Kazama

Jin pulls out the blade, but then falls down as a result of his wound. Security then arrives to take Hayabusa in.

Announcer: It's about time you got here! Now take him and…what's that?

Raven leaps over to Hayabusa, grabs him and his blade, and disappears using his cloaking technology.

Security guard: Great. An attempted murderer got away.

Raven overlooks the arena from afar as Hayabusa wakes up.

Hayabusa: I failed.

Raven: We both failed. Now all we can do is wait until it's time for us to intervene.

Xiaoyu and Panda runs over to Jin.

Xiaoyu: Jin! That…wound…

Jin: I'm alright. I just need to…

Jin attempts to stand up, but then fall over. He is caught by Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu: Take it easy! Let's stop the bleeding first!

Xiaoyu reaches into Panda's bag and pulls out a first aid kit. She applies an ointment and then wraps a bandage around Jin's wound.

Xiaoyu: Maybe we can ask them to let you have a rest.

Heihachi appears on a screen.

Heihachi: I am very sorry for the unfortunate occurrence. Unfortunately for Jin, we cannot allow him to rest during his match. Tournament policy states that if a fighter does not accept their match, then they will be disqualified. Sadly, a wound is no exception. The tournament must go on!

Jin [thoughts]: Of course you don't want me getting help. You'd prefer to take me on when I'm most vulnerable.

Xiaoyu helps Jin up the steps and into his seat. Ein and Hitomi then approach him.

Ein: That wound must be awful!

Hitomi: You going to be alright Jin?

Jin: I will fine.

Xiaoyu: Just in case, I'll keep an eye on him.

Panda [roars]: Great. Now I'll have to keep an eye on both of them.

Ein and Hitomi: Best of luck.

Ein and Hitomi leave.

* * *

><p>Announcer: Hwoarang Vs Kasumi.<p>

Kasumi walks down the stairs and glares at Jin and his wound.

Kasumi [thoughts]: I made him out to be a monster…but even he doesn't deserve what Hayabusa nearly did to him.

Kasumi enters the arena. Hwoarang has been waiting for her.

Hwoarang: Took your sweet time. If you give up, you'll save me some.

Kasumi: I shall not.

Hwoarang: Damn! Oh well.

Outcome: Hwoarang's kicks do not seem to dent Kasumi's defenses at all and Kasumi cannot seem to land a strike of her own again him either. It appears that they are even.

Hwoarang: I suggest you run away now…for I will not hold back if Jin is next.

Kasumi: Why do you wish to fight him?

Hwoarang: Because he ruined my reputation.

Kasumi: This is what this is about…your reputation?

Hwoarang: Nothing matters more to me than that…I won't let our draw stain my record anymore!

Now Hwoarang is serious and now ferociously attacks Kasumi. His kicks begin to get at Kasumi's arms, as they are near bone-breaking. Kasumi's guard eventually gives and she starts taking his blows. Kasumi is grounded as Hwoarang jumps up into the air and tries to go for a final kick. Kasumi takes this moment to grab a hold of his leg, throw him to the ground, grabs hold of both of his legs, and breaks them.

Hwoarang: No! You…no-good…stinkin'…worthless…

As Hwoarang tries to continue the fight, Kasumi strikes him on the neck, leaving him unconscious.

Winner: Kasumi

Heihachi: This Kasumi made quick work of that Korean fighter.

Donovan: Now let us turn our attention towards the next match.

Kazuya sits, waiting in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Announcer: It seems that Kazuya will have a free match, enabling him to rest while the fight promoters decide who his opponent will be. But until then, Jin Kazama Vs Ayane.<p>

Jin prepares to head to the arena, but Xiaoyu grabs his arm.

Xiaoyu: But Jin…you're still hurt.

Jin: But I can't stop now. I must keep going.

Xiaoyu: I shall respect your wishes…but just in case…

Xiaoyu wraps her arms around Jin and tries to kiss him, but Panda grabs a hold of her.

Panda [roars]: Hurry...I can't hold her for long!

Jin heads for the arena, where Ayane has been waiting for him.

Ayane: You're as good as dead now, so if you value your life, you will leave.

Jin: I won't leave.

Ayane: I won't pity a wounded weakling!

Outcome: Ayane charges at Jin and uses rapid strikes, but Jin guards all of them and then kicks her away. Ayane tries another approach, but Jin goes on the offensive and strikes at Ayane, who cannot seem to dodge his attacks. When Ayane attempts to dodge, Jin uses a powerful punch to break her guard, leaving her vulnerable. Jin grabs Ayane's arm, twists it, and then throws her to the ground. Ayane realizes that her limb is immobilized and then gets up.

Ayane [angered]: I will have my revenge!

Ayane moves at such a speed that Jin cannot keep up with her, delivering strikes from what seems to be every direction, and eventually strikes Jin's wound. Jin shrugs in pain and Ayane then delivers blow after blow to Jin's torso.

Xiayou: No! Jin!

Announcer: While we prefer that wounds are left untouched, we cannot disqualify opponents for striking them.

Ayane then goes on a vicious offensive, delivering blow after blow to any area that she hadn't hit. She then kicks Jin in the head.

Ayane: [chuckle] Of course she would struggle with you…but to me, you're nothing.

Devil Jin: What was that?

Ayane is shocked when she sees Jin getting right back up and at his tattoo on his head.

Ayane [thoughts]: No…he should be done for after that!

She uses her rapid attacks again, but this time, Jin sees right through it and grabs a hold of her arm. Then he punches her in the chest, sending her flying. Ayane falls down in pain, since Nina had struck her hard in that region. Jin then goes on a rapid assault of his own, leaving Ayane nearly broken. Ayane makes a final charge at Jin and strikes his wound. Jin is not even moved by this and then proceeds to break her other arm and lift her up by the neck.

Announcer: While chokeholds are allowed, we will not tolerate any fatalities.

Ayane is beginning to lose consciousness and Jin's tattoos are beginning to emerge when Xiaoyu runs into the ring and grabs a hold of Jin.

Xiaoyu: Stop! Please stop! There's no need for this!

Devil Jin: This does not concern you!

Xiaoyu: I won't let you kill her!

Xiaoyu tightens her grip on Jin and sheds a tear. As she does this and as her tear touches Jin, his tattoos begin to dissipate.

Devil Jin [thoughts]: But...HOOOOOOOOOOWWW?

Jin releases Ayane and then falls down to the ground.

Winner: Jin Kazama

Announcer: A member of the crown intervening in a fight is generally looked down upon, but perhaps this intervention saved a combatant's life.

Xiaoyu then tries to get Jin to wake up.

Xiaoyu: Jin! Wake up Jin! Can you hear me Jin!

Jin then begins to awaken.

Jin: What…what happened?

Xiaoyu: You…nearly killed your opponent!

Jin then gets on his hands and knees, but looks down so that Xiaoyu can't see.

Jin [thoughts]: It nearly took me again! Were it not for that light, I would have…

Xiaoyu grabs a hold of Jin's hands and he looks up at her. She is beginning to tear up.

Xiaoyu: Jin…promise me that you won't do anything like that again.

Jin: Xiao…

Xiaoyu [crying]: Promise me!

Jin gets up and Xiaoyu does as well.

Jin: I promise.

Xiaoyu let's go of one of his hands, but still holds onto the other, and walks him out of the arena. Kasumi looks at Jin once again.

Kasumi [thoughts]: He's not evil…but evil lurks within him, trying to break free…

Donovan: So not even her narcissistic hatred for her own flesh and blood could help her conquer the Devil.

Heihachi: He might have killed her. That would've been a laugh.

Announcer: After much deliberation, it has been decided that Kazuya will battle…

Kasumi, Hitomi, Ein, Jin, Xiaoyu, and Kazuya look eagerly at the announcer.

Announcer: Kasumi!

Kazuya [thoughts]: Great…and here I was about to thank that ninja. No matter.

Kasumi and Kazuya enter the arena.

Ein [thoughts]: This guy is mean…but I'm sure you can do it.

Jin [thoughts]: She is strong…but I don't know if she can defeat him.

Kasumi: You hurt my father…

Kazuya: And now I must pay? So predictable.


	8. Chapter 8: Beginning Preparations

Chapter 8: Begin Preparations

Kasumi and Kazuya are nearly ready to begin their battle.

Kazuya: You're supposed to be some unstoppable ninja, huh? Well I must say that so far, I am disappointed.

Kasumi: You're like him…but you've given in to the evil.

Kazuya: Given in? You foolish girl…I have taken full control of the Devil!

Kasumi: Then I will stop you without any regrets.

Outcome: Kazuya and Kasumi charge at one another, colliding with powerful punches that knock both of them back. Kasumi then charges in and delivers rapid strikes at Kazuya, who eventually manages to uppercut her, grab a hold of Kasumi, and then headbutt her. At first, it appears that Kasumi does not wake.

Kazuya [thoughts]: Heh…and here I was hoping for a decent challenge at least.

Kasumi then leaps back into action and kicks Kazuya into the air, where she grabs onto him and slams him back into the ground. Kazuya gets up quickly and then charges with multiple punches, which Kasumi blocks with ease. Then he unleashes his kicks, which catch Kasumi off-guard and cause her to fall to the ground, where Kazuya then stomps Kasumi. He then pushes his foot further, trying to crush her as she grabs a hold of his leg.

Kazuya: Just let go already. It'll save us both time.

Kasumi finally lifts Kazuya's leg up, kicks him in the stomach, causing him to fall over, and then strikes his neck. Kazuya falls shortly afterward.

Kasumi [thoughts]: Good thing I took care of him before he was able to unleash…

Kazuya's eye glows red and he gets back up.

Kazuya: You thought that would end the battle? Pitiful.

Kazuya unleashes a devastating onslaught on Kasumi, who manages to evade most of the attacks, but is not entirely untouched. When it is over, Kasumi then suddenly cannot stand, for she has sustained much damage from attacks that did not register until that moment. Kazuya takes this opportunity to finish off Kasumi. He grabs her by the head again and this time does not attempt a headbutt, but instead something else. He ensures that Kasumi cannot break free from his grip, even as she struggles. Suddenly, what seems to be a third eye starts to appear on Kazuya's forehead. Kazuya's eye seems to charge and as it does, Kasumi chants. Kazuya, though puzzled, keeps going with the plan as the eye keeps charging. When it's reached its apex, Kazuya prepares to unleash it.

Kazuya: Close your eyes child…and GO TO HELL!

Just as Kazuya unleashes his eye beam, Kasumi finishes her chant and unleashes her Torn Sky Blast. When the two collide, both of them are pushed back and the beam and the spell are at odds with one another. It seems as though the Torn Sky Blast might not be enough to repel the Devil Beam, which then goes through it and strikes Kasumi below the chest.

Kazuya: Your spell is nothing compared to the Devil!

However, despite the beam going through it, the Torn Sky Blast flies towards Kazuya. He is overtaken by the Torn Sky Blast and is launched into the air and then comes crashing back into the ground. Kasumi, seeing that the battle is over, falls down, in pain from her wound. She manages to crawl to Kazuya to see whether or not he survived and to her surprise, Kazuya was still alive, though unconscious, with his third eye fading back into his skin.

Winner: Kasumi.

Announcer: In the circumstances of that spectacular matchup, Kasumi has been wounded. Unfortunately, the tournament rules decree that she must stay in the tournament if she wishes to win the prize.  
>The announcer approaches Kasumi.<p>

Kasumi: So…will you be able to continue to the final match?

Kasumi: I…I will not give up now.

Announcer: And the final battle will commence as planned.

Ein and Hitomi approach Kasumi, who collapses in their arms.

Ein: Hold on Sister!

Hitomi: We got you Kasumi!

They help Kasumi out of the arena and into the stands. They place her gently on a seat.

Hitomi: If only we had a first aid kit.

Xiaoyu: I have one!

Xiaoyu notices them in trouble and turns to Jin.

Xiaoyu: I'll be just a second!

Xiaoyu runs to Hitomi, Ein, and Kasumi with her first aid kit in hand.

Xiaoyu: Go ahead. Use as much as you need.

Ein: Thank you. Hitomi…

Hitomi: Got it.

Hitomi applies an ointment to Kasumi's wound and then wraps it in a bandage.

Kasumi: My thanks to you…Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu: No problem.

Kasumi: I am sorry about our round.

Xiaoyu: Don't sweat it! It's just a tournament.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Donovan goes into Nina's room. He then examines her vitals closely.<p>

Donovan: Incredible. Ayane's attack should've been fatal to anyone on the receiving end, but…here you are, still fighting.

DOATEC Soldier: What would you like us to do sir?

Donovan: Bring her with us.

DOATEC soldiers take Nina from her bed and out of the room.

Donovan: She'll be a great addition to our team.

DOATEC Soldier: And what of Christie sir?

Donovan: We never forget one of our associates.

DOATEC soldiers take Christie from her bed as well.

* * *

><p>At the arena, the final round is about to commence.<p>

Announcer: And now it's time for the final match. Jin Kazama Vs Kasumi!

Ein: Kasumi…are you sure you don't want to wait just a little longer? Your wound is still…

Hitomi: You heard the man. If she waits, she'll be disqualified.

Ein: Well then…best of luck to you Sister.

Kasumi: Thank you Haya...Ein.

Ein: You almost called me another name again. I hate to ask, but…

Kasumi: I'll tell you after the tournament…I promise.

Kasumi walks down the stairs towards the arena.

Xiaoyu: Jin…I know it's not as bad as before, but your wound is still pretty bad just from that last match.

Jin: I am aware…but I cannot stop here.

Xiaoyu: I understand…but before you go…

Xiaoyu wraps her arms around Jin and goes to kiss him.

Panda [roars]: Don't make me come back over there!

Jin gently pushes Xiaoyu back.

Jin: I thank you for your help...Xiaoyu.

Jin walks down the stairs towards the arena as well. The two of them approach.

Heihachi appears on a screen.

Heihachi: Now this is going to be a battle of legends! Let the tournament…conclude!

Kuma slams the gong with his paw, which signals the end of the tournament and the start of the final match.

Outcome: Jin and Kasumi, already having battled one another, have an idea for both of their fighting styles from the start, with both unable to land a single hit without it being blocked. After a very long time, their stalemate appears to be nearly over. Kasumi and Jin move away from each other and take a brief respite.

Kasumi [thoughts]: He's…just as strong…if not…stronger.

Jin [thoughts]: Though she no longer battles me for malicious intents…she is so powerful.

The two charge once again, this time moving faster and striking harder. As time passes, both begin to tire, with neither having an edge.

Announcer: I must say folks, in all my years of looking over the tournaments, I've never seen a match this close.

Kasumi [thoughts]: I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.

Jin [thoughts]: I refuse to give in to the Devil. If I start to lose control again…

Suddenly, gas surrounds the arena. Tranquilizer darts are fired at Jin and Kasumi.

Heihachi [fake panic]: Everyone! You must hurry! I don't know what's happening, but for your own safety, please leave the arena!

Jin and Kasumi eventually lose consciousness and they are taken by DOATEC security. All of the visitors leave the arena, but Xiaoyu, Panda, Ein, and Hitomi still remain.

Hitomi and Ein: Kasumi!

Xiaoyu: Jin!

Panda [roars]: Pillow!

Hitomi: We have to do something.

Hitomi is about to leap down, but Ein grabs a hold of her and pulls her back.

Ein: Hitomi! The doctor said you'd be fully recovered tomorrow.

Hitomi: Well I'm not going to let them get away with taking your sister!

Ein lets go of Hitomi.

Ein: [sighs] You're right…but lets be careful.

Hitomi and Ein both leap down.

Xiaoyu [thoughts]: What should I do? They have Jin. I can't just leave him, but Panda and I can't...

Kazuya: Perhaps I can be of assistance?

Kazuya approaches Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu: Kazuya…but why help me?

Kazuya: I won't allow these monsters to take Jin from me.

Xiaoyu: But Jin told me that you two didn't get along.

Kazuya: What? He said that? I would disagree.

Xiaoyu: Why are you helping me?

Kazuya turns away from Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu believes that Kazuya is trying to hide his emotions from her.

Kazuya: I love my son…that is all there is to it.

Xiaoyu: Well if you're serious about this…then okay. I accept.

Kazuya: Good. Now follow me.

Kazuya, Xiaoyu, and Panda jump downwards.

Panda [roars]: I don't like this guy. He gives off an evil vibe.

Xiaoyu: Oh be quiet Panda! There's no time! We have to save Jin!

Panda [thoughts]: Huh…tried to warn her.

Kazuya [thoughts]: [chuckles] That was easier than expected. Don't worry Jin…she'll be there to see you fall.

* * *

><p>At the DOATEC HQ, Donovan and Heihachi overlook their men, whom are placing Jin and Kasumi into capsules.<p>

Heihachi: Good…I will become the ultimate fighter sooner than I know it.

Donovan: Indeed you shall. But first, we must ensure that the process goes without a hitch. You two!

Ayane and Hwoarang approach Donovan.

Donovan: You failed to dispatch your hated enemies at the tournament. Keep an eye on them until we get back and you'll have your chance atredemption. Until that time comes… don't…even think about touching them.

Donovan and Heihachi leave the room.

Ayane [thoughts]: I want to kill her right now…but she'll suffer by DOATEC's hands. That's justice.

Hwoarang [thoughts]: Fine! I'll stop anyone from reaching him…so that I may defeat him myself.

Heihachi: So what did you want me to see?

Donovan: Just wanted you to see our two assassins resurrected.

Donovan enters a chamber with two healing tanks. Christie and Nina are inside of them.

Heihachi: Extra protection?

Donovan: Precicely.

* * *

><p>At the church, Hayabusa, Raven, and Lisa discuss the recent occurences.<p>

Lisa: They took Jin and Kasumi! Now they're in both Donovan's and Heihachi's hands!

Raven: We failed to stop them in the tournament…so let's stop DOATEC and the Mishima now.

Hayabusa: Agreed. So what is the plan?

Lisa: You both know the base well…

Lisa places a map on a table that has markings on it in certain hallways.

Lisa: But you don't know their new patrol routes. It's even bigger now.

Raven: Then we'll have to be extra cautious. It'll be better if we're not seen. Chances are they have a defense for us.

Hayabusa: And Lisa…what about the labs? Did you…

Lisa: I just need to make a few adjustments…but apart from that, it's just about ready.

Raven: Good. We'll begin briefly.

Hayabusa: I'll scout ahead.

Lisa: And I'll head to the lab.

Hayabusa leaps to the roof and Lisa exits from the door. Raven then takes this time to turn on his headset.

Raven: Raven here. I…failed in stopping them in the tournament.

Agency: We're aware of that. It was all over the news. People are calling it a random act of terror. DOATEC and the Mishima Zaibatsu aren't even being questioned! Do you realize the consequences if they succeed in creating the ultimate fighter?

Raven: Yes...which is why I won't fail this time. I'm going to their base. This ends tonight.

Agency: Good…because failure is no longer an option for you, Raven. We're counting on you.

The Agency disconnects and Raven leap across buildings, eventually standing atop a building nearly as tall as DOATEC's tower. They then over look the HQ.

Raven: Ready for this?

Hayabusa: Of course.

They both jump off of the building, towards DOATEC's HQ. Raven slows down his fall with his kunai and grabs onto an air vent. He then carefully opens it with his kunai while holding on and once the vent cover falls, Raven quickly leaps into the air vent. Hayabusa then flies straight towards it and rolls in, nearly hitting Raven in the process.

Raven: Nice landing…but a little more silent next time, eh ninja?

Hayabusa: [chuckles] This coming from a wannabe ninja.

Raven: Alright, now cut the chatter. The mission begins now.

Raven and Hayabusa move through the vents silently, trying not to get anyone's attention.

* * *

><p>In the chamber, the healing tanks start beeping, signaling that their healing process is now complete. The tubes open and Nina and Christie open their eyes and overlook their surroundings.<p>

Nina and Christie: Where am I?

Nina and Christie prepare themselves for battle when they turn and see each other.

Christie: You again!

Nina: How's your back doing?

Donovan: Madams…let's stop this.

Christie and Nina turn to Donovan and Heihachi.

Christie: Sir…you've…

Donovan: Yes, I arranged for your recovery…and hers as well.

Nina: Listen…Victor…you let me go or I'll show you why I'm the world's greatest assassin.

Donovan: I'm afraid that is not an option for you. And to ensure that you follow my orders…

Donovan takes out a remote and presses a button on it. Nina then falls over in pain.

Donovan: I had this implanted in you. Disobey and you'll be in for a painful passing. So then Ms. Williams…what do you have to say now?

Nina: Fine…but once this is over…

Donovan: You'll be free to leave this place. Now then, you both could use your gear…and coverings.

Donovan and Heihachi leave the room as Christie and Nina turn to each other once again.

Christie: You know, you're not that skinny. What, did you have a kid?

Nina: You expect me to answer that?

Christie: Nah. Now come on…partner.

Christie exits the chamber.

Nina: [groans] On second thought, I'll kill you first, then Donvoan.

* * *

><p>Ein and Hitomi are moving through the base, watching out for patrols.<p>

Hitomi: Gee…they have this place on lockdown.

Ein: I know…which is why we must be as quiet as possible.

DOATEC Guard: Huh? What's that?

Just as the DOATEC Guard approaches them, Ein quickly presses himself and Hitomi against a wall. The guard then looks over.

DOATEC Guard: Hmm…just I'm just seeing shadows then.

The DOATEC Guard turns away and moves back. Ein then releases himself and Hitomi from the wall.

Ein: Sorry about that.

Hitomi: What are you, a ninja?

Ein: Who knows?

Ein and Hitomi then move on.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Kazuya, Xiaoyu, and Panda have made it far into the complex, but are now stuck, with guards at nearly every angle.<p>

Xiaoyu: There are guards everywhere. What do we do now?

Kazuya: I say it's time we take the fight to them.

Xiaoyu: But…Mr. Kazuya…

Kazuya: Sometimes, when a battle lies before you, you must take it head on.

Panda [roars]: This guy must be suicidal!

Kazuya leaves cover, runs up to the DOATEC guards and punches one of them in the head, nearly shattering his helmet.

DOATEC Guards: INTRUDER!

As they try to fire off their weapons, Kazuya unleashes many devastating punches and kicks, incapacitating them quickly without any of them landing any shots.

Kazuya: Quickly now, more will be on their way.

Kazuya moves and Xiaoyu and Panda follow him.

Xiaoyu [thoughts]: This isn't good! Now they'll be all over us!

Panda [thoughts]: He's a bit too calm about this.

* * *

><p>In another room, Donovan and Heihachi are approached by Nina and Christie, both in their usual attire.<p>

Donovan: Now that you are all here, here are your assignments. Nina…you are to watch over Jin Kazama's capsule.

Nina: Me…watching over that pacifist?

Donovan: Do you have a problem with that?

Nina: Of course not. Just never thought I'd be by his side.

Donovan: Good. And you Christie shall watch over Kasumi.

Christie: Well goodie then. It'll be like old times.

Donovan: Now then…to your posts.

As Nina and Christie leave, Donovan suddenly gets a message from the head of security on the screen.

DOATEC Head of Security: Sir…an entire squad has gone dark!

Donovan: Obviously an intruder. No matter. I will not allow anyone to intrude with our plans. Sound the alarm immediately.

* * *

><p>Back in the air vents, Hayabusa and Raven keep moving until they hear the alarm.<p>

Raven: What? But we haven't been spotted!

Hayabusa: Clearly, we are not the only ones seeking Kasumi and Jin.

Raven: Let's try not to get any attention.

Hayabusa: Agreed.

* * *

><p>Back in their part of the facility, Ein and Hitomi stealthily attempt to get through the base, only for the alarm to suddenly activate.<p>

Ein: Damn! Now what?

Hitomi: We can't stop now! Kasumi's counting on us! We have to keep moving!

Ein and Hitomi keep moving, but then are spotted by DOATEC guards.

DOATEC Guards: Hold it right there!

Ein and Hitomi see that they've reached a dead end.

Ein: Hitomi, get back! I'll take care of them

Hitomi: No! I'm not letting you take them by yourself!

Ein and Hitomi charge at the guards.

* * *

><p>Xiaoyu, Panda, and Kazuya move through the base quickly, eventually surrounded by DOATEC guards from every side.<p>

Kazuya: Xiaoyu…you and your bear go and look for Jin!

Xiaoyu: But what about you?

Kazuya: I'll hold them off!

Kazuya attacks a few guards, drawing their attention as Xiaoyu and Panda leave. As the guards, notice them escaping, Kazuya's eye turns red.

Kazuya: I hope you give me a good warm-up before I reach Jin.

Hitomi and Ein eventually make it to a door, which is listed as Containment Center A.

Hitomi: I bet she has to be in here!

Ein: Let's go for it!

Hitomi and Ein enter the room, only to see Hwoarang and Nina in their way.

Nina: You two aren't going anywhere.

Hwoarang: That's right! You're not getting anywhere near Jin!

Ein: Jin! Then that means…

Hitomi: Kasumi's in another room!

Nina: How perceptive of you…but you won't be leaving this room.

Hwoarang: Prepare yourself!

* * *

><p>Xiaoyu and Panda approach a door that is listed as Containment Center B.<p>

Xiaoyu: We've made it Panda! We're coming for you Jin!

Panda [roars]: Good…because I could use a pillow after all of this walking.

Xiaoyu and Panda enter the room, only to see Ayane and Christie in their way.

Christie: You two had a long run, but now you've got nowhere to run.

Ayane: I won't let you save Kasumi!

Xiaoyu: Kasumi? That competitor…Jin's not here!

Christie: Aren't you a bright little girl? Now then…

Ayane: Die!

* * *

><p>Hayabusa and Raven keep moving through the vents until a beam goes through the vent, causing it to fall, revealing them to the DOATEC guards.<p>

DOATEC Guard: INTRUDERS…IN THE VENTS!

Hayabusa and Raven quickly get out of the vents to avoid the gunfire and then leap out and attack the guards.

Raven: Now what?

Hayabusa: Stealth is clearly not going to get us any further through here.

Raven: Let's move!

Raven and Hayabusa move as DOATEC guards follow them. As they do this, the guards battling Kazuya spot them.

DOATEC Guards: MORE INTRUDERS! SPLIT UP!

The guards split, with half of them going after Raven and Hayabusa and the other half staying to take on Kazuya.

Kazuya: And here I was hoping to take all of them. Oh well.

* * *

><p>Heihachi and Donovan watch over the proceedings on the screen.<p>

Heihachi: Damn him...why did he have to come here?!

Donovan: Apart from your son, Jin and Kasumi are well protected. Those that came for them are not faring well.

* * *

><p>In Containment Center A, Ein and Hitomi have battled long and hard against Hwoarang and Nina. Ein is still filled with energy.<p>

Hwoarang: You're almost as annoying as Jin…I'll give you that.

Hitomi suddenly falls over in pain. Nina then seizes this moment to grab Hitomi and hold her hostage.

Ein: Hitomi…let her go!

Nina: You're in no position to negotiate here.

Hwoarang: Give up…if you know what's good for you and what's good for your girlfriend!

Hitomi: Beat them…

Nina punches Hitomi, then grabs onto her tighter.

* * *

><p>In Containment Center B, Xiaoyu and Panda both are exhausted after fighting Ayane and Christie.<p>

Christie: Looks like you two are tired. Just give up and we'll let you take a nap.

Xiaoyu: No…I won't let you people hurt Jin!

Ayane punches Xiaoyu across the room.

Ayane: Your owner isn't here…so you came all this way for nothing.

Christie: In the meantime, I've always wanted a panda coat.

Christie places her foot on Panda.

Xiaoyu: Let…her…go!

Xiaoyu charges towards Christie, but Ayane blocks her.

* * *

><p>Raven and Hayabusa soon see two separate hallways.<p>

Raven: What do you say we split up?

DOATEC guards come storming towards them.

Hayabusa: Very well then. We'll rendezvous later.

Raven and Hayabusa head their separate ways as the guards split up once again to track them.

* * *

><p>Donovan and Heihachi overlook the security on their screen.<p>

Donovan: Wait…

Heihachi: What could it be this time?

Donovan: That's Hayabusa…

Heihachi: So…just some ninja…

Donovan: You have no idea about his legendary reputation. And…who is that?

Heihachi: Heck if I know…probably just some agent.

DOATEC Head of Security: Sir…they're headed straight for the Containment Centers!

Donovan: Don't panic. We've nearly obtained all of the data that we need.

Donovan changes the screen to another, which shows Jin and Kasumi in their capsules, with a percentage on each of them.

Donovan: They're nearing completion. Those two won't change a thing.

* * *

><p>Hayabusa enters Containment Center A and quickly swerves out of the way to avoid Hwoarang's kicks.<p>

Hwoarang: Just some ninja, huh…

Despite Hwoarang's speed, he can't seem to land a single hit with his kicks.

Hayabusa: Oh please…your kicks of arrogance as so easily predictable.

Hayabusa then grabs his leg and punches him to the other side of the room.

Nina: Hold it Ninja!

Hayabusa turns to see Nina holding Hitomi.

Nina: One more move from you and she dies.

Ein: No…Hitomi!

Nina: Now drop your sword!

Hayabusa removes his sword sheathe from his belt and prepares to place it on the ground. Then he quickly throws it towards Nina, who then sees it nearly miss her, and as she moves her hands towards Hitomi's neck, Hayabusa grabs onto Nina and launches both of them into the air, with Nina crashing to the ground.

Hayabusa: Hayate…you and Hitomi go and find your sister.

Ein: Hayate? Is…is that my name?

Hayabusa: There's time for answers later. Now go!

Ein and Hitomi leave as Hwoarang and Nina get up, ready to face Hayabusa.

Hitomi: So your name is Hayate…and you have a ninja as a friend? Does that make you a ninja as well?

Ein: Who knows?

* * *

><p>Raven enters Containment Center B, quickly avoiding Ayane's strikes.<p>

Raven: Tell me…why would you make deals with DOATEC if he's gone after your clan before?

Ayane: None of your business!

Raven then quickly overpowers Ayane and kicks her into a wall. He then turns and sees Christie.

Raven: And DOATEC's top assassin…I guess it's a pleasure.

Christie: You seem like a tough one…but first, I need to take care of this panda.

Xiaoyu leaps at Christie, who is then knocked off of Panda.

Raven: You two…what are your objectives?

Xiaoyu: We're here to rescue Jin!

Raven: In that case, you'd better get moving.

Xiaoyu: Got it!

Panda [roars]: Nice shades!

Xiaoyu and Panda leave the room as Ayane and Christie get up to take on Raven.

* * *

><p>DOATEC Head of Security: This is horrible! Those two intruders are too much for those protecting the Containment Centers! At this rate, those two will be free any…<p>

Heihachi punches DOATEC's head of security, knocking him to a lower level.

Heihachi: He got irritating after a while…but they could be free soon. Perhaps you'd want me to stop them?

Donovan: As a matter of fact, I was hoping that you'd want to do that…but rest assured, you will not do this alone.

Heihachi: What? You're going to fight them too?

Donovan: No, but you will be working with someone.

Heihachi: Who?

Donovan and Heihachi leave to another room, in which it seems just to be a dead end.

Donovan: An associate that has long passed.

Heihachi: So I'll be teaming me up with a dead man?

Donovan: He is dead, but I've spent quite some time reviving him. Now that he's fully restored, I've kept him here in wait. Now I can release him.

Heihachi: Who is it?

Donovan presses a button, causing the wall to begin to turn.

Donovan: A man with history of the Mugen Tenshin clan…a man sorely responsible for many of their misfortunes…and one that can copy the style of whomever he battles.

The wall is finished turning, revealing a healing capsule. Inside of it is a man with short dark gray hair and a beard in black Mugen Tenshin attire.

Donovan: He is….

The man's eyes open and they are red.


	9. Chapter 9: Delaying the Inevitable

Chapter 9: Delaying the Inevitable

Donovan: Raidou.

Raidou sees that he's in a capsule. He then punches it, shattering the glass, and then jumps out of it toward Donovan.

Raidou: Why am I here? What have you done to me?

Donovan: You are here because your niece killed you. As for what I've done, I've spent all of this time reviving you. And here you are, at the peak of your power once again.

Raidou: And who is this old hermit? Some dried-up old fart that you found on the street.

Heihachi: I'll show you who is an old fart, you…

Donovan: Now now gentlemen…you two must not fight one another. Instead…you must battle our enemies.

Donovan turns on a screen to reveal Xiaoyu, Panda, Kazuya, Raven, Ein, Hitomi, and Hayabusa.

Donovan: Raidou…you shall take care of those four.

Raidou: They are all weak. Even the one with the red eye.

Donovan: And Heihachi…you will be given the honor of destroying my enemies.

Heihachi: I cannot believe that you would have me battle such weaklings.

Donovan: You two are not so different. Now destroy them.

Raidou and Heihachi leave towards the Containment Centers.

* * *

><p>In Containment Center A, Hayabusa stands with Hwoarang and Nina lying on the ground in defeat. Then, Xiaoyu and Panda come running inside. Hayabusa then unsheathes his sword and points it at them.<p>

Hayabusa: What are your intentions?

Xiaoyu: I'm here for Jin.

Panda [roars]: Yeah…what she said.

Hayabusa: And why should I let you pass?

Xiaoyu: Please…we can't let anything bad happen to him.

Hayabusa: Very well then.

Hayabusa sheathes his sword. Then he, Xiaoyu, and Panda enter the door to Jin's chamber.

* * *

><p>In Containment Center B, Raven stands with Ayane and Christie unconscious. Then Ein and Hitomi come running inside. Raven then takes out his kunai and gets into his stance.<p>

Raven: What do you two want?

Ein: We are only here for my sister.

Raven: Kasumi…right?

Hitomi: Yes. Now please let us pass.

Raven: Fine.

Raven places his kunai back in their holders. Then he, Ein, and Hitomi enter the door to Kasumi's chamber.

* * *

><p>Nearby the entrance to the separate corridors, Heihachi approaches Kazuya, who is surrounded by nearly an army of fallen DOATEC troops.<p>

Kazuya: Father…I have become stronger than you will ever hope to become.

Heihachi: Not for long my son…and you are the one that is outmatched.

Raidou emerges from behind Heihachi. The three of them charge into battle.

* * *

><p>Ein, Hitomi, and Raven walk towards a capsule to see Kasumi inside of it.<p>

Ein: Kasumi…why do they want him?

Raven: In case you haven't noticed, she's more than meets the eye.

Hitomi: You mean she's…

Raven: A ninja, yes. Once she's free, don't go telling everyone you see.

Xiaoyu, Panda, and Hayabusa walk towards a capsule to see Jin inside of it.

Xiaoyu: What do they want with Jin?

Hayabusa: He plays a greater role than you know.

Suddenly, Kazuya goes flying through the wall, nearly missing them.

Xiaoyu: Mr…Mr. Kazuya!

Panda [roars]: Ha! I knew he was in over his head.

Xiaoyu: Quiet Panda! Have some concern for Jin's father!

Hayabusa: Who could have done this to him?

Hayabusa is then struck by the Torn Sky Blast, throwing him into a wall.

Raidou enters from the wall.

Xiaoyu: What have you done to Mr. Kazuya?

Raidou: You two are nothing compared to me!

Panda [roars]: Bring it on Mr. Muttonchops!

Raidou: And you…

Raidou points to Kazuya, who is looking at him.

Raidou: Your demonic blood is your only strength!

Kazuya: Easy for you to say when teamed with Heihachi.

Kazuya gets back up.

Kazuya: Fighting me alone…is another story.

* * *

><p>Just as Raven is about to free Kasumi, the wall is broken and he is knocked away. Heihachi appears from the wreckage.<p>

Heihachi: So you pathetic worms are my opposition? No matter.

Raven tries to get up, but then falls down. Ein and Hitomi run over to Raven, but see that he has been greatly weakened by the attack.

Heihachi: Come.

Ein: You watch over him.

Hitomi: But Ein…

Ein: I won't have you hurt because of me. Now then…

Ein approaches Heihachi as he gets into his stance.

Ein: I won't keep you waiting any longer.

* * *

><p>Donovan is overlooking the battles that are taking place. Then his head scientist approaches him.<p>

DOATEC Head Scientist: Sir…the data is now finished and the ALPHA's and DELTA's are nearing completion.

Donovan: Good. Very good. And their DNA's compatibility?

DOATEC Head Scientist: Once the conversion process is finished, we shall be able to combine their strengths without any problems.

Donovan: Now go and ensure that promise.

DOATEC Head Scientist: On it sir.

The head scientist leaves as Donovan continues watching the screen.

* * *

><p>In Containment Center A, Raidou has the edge over Kazuya.<p>

Raidou: Look at you…already nearing your inevitable defeat.

Kazuya [pantings]: You only won against me because of Heihachi…coward.

Raidou: SILENCE!

Raidou strikes Kazuya, knocking him nearby Jin's capsule.

Raidou: What do we have here?

Raidou turns towards Jin's capsule.

Raidou: So this is the puny child that I am supposed to protect. What worth is he?

Xiaoyu gets in front of Jin's capsule.

Xiaoyu: Get away from Jin!

Panda [roars]: No you fool! Don't you realize what you're getting yourself into?

Raidou: You're really going to protect him? This'll be amusing.

Panda [roars]: She doesn't listen to me anyway.

* * *

><p>In Containment Center B, Ein seems to be tiring, with Heihachi still holding out.<p>

Heihachi: You're quite the nuisance like him…I'll give you that. But your karate is nothing compared to the Mishima style!

Heihachi punches Ein into a wall.

Heihachi: As for this ninja…

Heihachi approaches Kasumi's capsule. Hitomi gets in front of it.

Hitomi: You're not going anywhere near her!

Heihachi: Even after your friend gave you warning, you still choose to fight me?

Hitomi: I'll die before I let you touch her!

Heihachi: [chuckles] You certainly have spirit…but that will not be enough for you!

* * *

><p>In Containment Center A, Kazuya begins to recover and sees Jin's capsule lying in his reach. Then he witnesses Raidou's battle with Xiaoyu. He makes a fist.<p>

Kazuya [thoughts]: Now is my chance.

Kazuya charges at Jin's capsule and punches through the glass, releasing the liquid from inside. Raidou then turns to Kazuya and strikes him.

Raidou: Trying to save him? What is he to you?

Raidou stomps on Kazuya's chest, who pretends to be struggling.

Kazuya: He is…my boy.

Jin grabs a hold of Raidou, twists his arm, then throws him to the ground.

Raidou: You…

Jin: Your evil…it's the same as him!

Raidou: You may seem important to Donovan, but I'll show him just how insignificant you are!

* * *

><p>In Containment Center B, Heihachi notices that Hitomi is reaching her limits.<p>

Heihachi: Isn't that a shame? [chuckles] Looks like you won't be able to protect her after all.

Hitomi charges at Heihachi, who then punches her in the stomach and lifts her up.

Heihachi: Just from the feel of your skin, I can tell that Jin didn't just bruise you.

Ein: Take your hands off of her!

Ein strikes at Heihachi, who then let's go of Hitomi.

Heihachi: As for you…

Hitomi sees Heihachi going on a devastating assault on Ein.

Hitomi [thoughts]: Ein! That monster…

Hitomi then sees that she's nearby Kasumi's capsule. She then punches the glass, releasing the liquid inside. Heihachi grabs onto Ein, launches himself into the air, landing onto Ein, then picks him up and puts him in a hold.

Heihachi: I hear your memory is not as good as mine. [chuckles] Maybe this'll help.

Heihachi is about to punch Ein's head when Kasumi grabs a hold of Heihachi's hand, then kicks him into a wall. Heihachi is unfazed.

Heihachi: So…you're awake…princess.

Kasumi: I won't tolerate what you've done!

Heihachi: You think this is the first time I've battled a ninja? They are nothing to the Mishima!

* * *

><p>Jin tries utilizing all of his karate-based moves, but to no avail, since Raidou not only can read them, but can even use his best moves against him.<p>

Raidou: I can read your inferior arts from a continent away!

Jin is on his last legs, with Raidou still going strong.

Raidou: You believe that you're a good person? How laughable!

Raidou ruthlessly beats Jin. After the prolonged beating, Jin is unable to move. Raidou then grins.

Raidou: This is the fate of the weak!

Xiaoyu lunges towards Raidou, kicking him in the neck, forcing him to the ground. It appears that Raidou is down, but then he quickly leaps into the air, grabs onto Xiaoyu, slams her into the ground, and then brutally stomps on her back.

Raidou: Tried to save him, did you? All you've done is given me a new means of breaking him.

He releases his foot from her back and sees that she is looking at him.

Raidou: Your expressions of innocence and fear…much like her's.

Raidou then grabs onto Xiaoyu's arms.

Raidou: I hope you are more entertaining than she was.

Jin is then enraged and becomes Devil Jin. He grows wings and flies towards Raidou, slamming him into a wall. Raidou, then gets up and though he is surprised by Jin's transformation, is still confident.

Raidou: You may have become a demon, but that will not save you!

Raidou charges at Devil Jin, but as he does, Devil Jin unleashes a devastating volley of attacks. Even Raidou, with all of his strength and speed, cannot block and evade all of Devil Jin's strikes and is then left wide open. Devil Jin grabs a hold of Raidou, who is then grabbed, smashed through the multiple floors of the facility, and is taken up into the air as Devil Jin takes flight. He then throws Raidou towards the facility, and as Raidou prepares to unleash the Torn Sky Blast, Devil Jin prepares to unleash his devil beam.

Raidou: Die demon!

Raidou launches the Torn Sky Blast, which Devil Jin evades swiftly. Afterwards, Devil Jin fires the devil beam, which Raidou cannot dodge.

Raidou: Damn you!

Raidou is hit and falls through the roof into an unknown part of the facility. Devil Jin then flies back into Containment Center A.

* * *

><p>Kasumi manages to strike Heihachi with virtually all of her attacks, but then finds that she is not doing any sustainable damage.<p>

Heihachi: Our bodies are harder than steel!

Kasumi is exhausted as Heihachi begins to show signs of fatigue. Kasumi then chants and prepares her Torn Sky Blast. Heihachi then grabs a hold of Ein.

Heihachi: Go on! Kill him!

Kasumi: No! Brother!

Kasumi then stops the Torn Sky Blast.

Heihachi: Now give yourself up and I won't snap his neck.

Kasumi then falls onto her knees.

Kasumi: I…I give up.

Ein: No Kasumi!

Heihachi: Good. Now you shall do exactly as I tell you. Understand?

Kasumi: Y…yes.

Heihachi: My first request is for you to…

Kasumi and Ein: Now!

Kasumi unleashes her Torn Sky Blast and Ein somehow does the same. Both of their Torn Sky Blasts collide. Kasumi's overpowers Ein's, pushing him and Heihachi towards a wall, forcing Heihachi to drop Ein. Ein then overpowers Kasumi's and stops, giving him just enough time to get out of the way. Heihachi, still dazed, then sees Kasumi's Torn Sky Blast moving straight towards him as such a speed that he will not be able to block it in time.

Heihachi: How?

Heihachi is hit by the Torn Sky Blast and is launches out of Containment Center B, through the walls of the facility. Kasumi then turns to Ein.

Kasumi: Thank you brother.

Ein: No, I couldn't have done it without you sister.

Hitomi: Hey Ein…how did you do that? That blast…

Ein: I don't know. Somehow, this feeling came into my head…then I saw myself do that…I…I can't explain…

Raven: I hate to break up this happy moment, but we need to hurry and stop Donovan. Now let's move.

Raven runs out of the room and Hitomi, Kasumi, and Ein do the same.

* * *

><p>Devil Jin lands inside of Containment Center A. Xiaoyu then prepares to run to him.<p>

Xiaoyu: Jin!

Hayabusa grabs a hold of Xiaoyu and leaps away.

Hayabusa: Wait…stay back! You don't know what he'll do to you!

Devil Jin then looks straight at Hayabusa and Xiaoyu, but instead of appearing angry, Devil Jin looks concerned.

Devil Jin: Xiao…Xiaoyu?

Kazuya then prepares to get back up.

Kazuya [thoughts]: Perfect…now to just take him before he can retaliate!

Kazuya gets back up and throws a powerful punch at Devil Jin, who then turns around quickly, catching Kazuya's fist with his own hand. He then tightens his grip, putting Kazuya in pain.

Devil Jin: Why must you persist upon tormenting your only son?

Xiaoyu, seeing what Kazuya had attempted against Jin, comes to realize that Kazuya had been playing her the entire time just so that he could kill Jin.

Xiaoyu: You're a monster, Mr. Kazuya!

Panda [roars]: See? I told you he was bad!

Kazuya prepares his other fist to attack Devil Jin, but Devil Jin then tightens his grip once again, forcing Kazuya onto his knees in pain.

Devil Jin: It's not the Devil that makes you do this…you have full control over it…you merely choose this path without any regret!

Kazuya's eye then turns red as he punches Devil Jin, only for Devil Jin to grab a hold of Kazuya's neck.

Devil Jin: You don't regret the heinous crimes you've commited…you don't regret tormenting your own flesh and blood…you don't even regret my mother's death!

Kazuya then fires his devil beam, which Devil Jin misses evades by tilting his head away from it. He then slams Kazuya into the wall repeatedly, each time harder than the last. Then Kazuya is lying on the ground, exhausted and nearly unable to move.

Devil Jin: You have no right to live!

Xiaoyu: No…Jin!

Devil Jin then picks up Kazuya, slams his head into the wall, then prepares his devil beam.

Xiaoyu: Don't do this Jin!

Xiaoyu breaks free from Hayabusa's grip and charges towards Devil Jin. As this occurs, Devil Jin's eyes turn red.

Devil Jin [demonic tone]: Once you die…your son's soul is mine!

Xiaoyu then grabs onto Devil Jin, causing his devil beam to barely miss Kazuya. Devil Jin drops Kazuya and attempts to shake Xiaoyu off, but she tightens her grip, causing Devil Jin's tattoos to begin to disappear.

Devil Jin [demonic tone]: Meddlesome human!

Devil Jin grabs onto Xiaoyu, then throws her into the side of the building. He then turns back to Kazuya, but the tattoos continue dissipating.

Devil Jin: I will not…kill my father!

Devil Jin [demonic tone]: No! This can't be! You can't disobey me! You can't deny me! [screams]

Devil Jin's tattoos disappear and soon after, Jin's wings disappear as do his wings. Then Xiaoyu gets back up and sees Jin.

Xiaoyu: Jin!

Xiaoyu charges towards Jin and gets on her knees next to him. Jin's eyes then begin to open.

Jin: What…what happened?

Xiaoyu then grabs onto Jin and hugs him.

Xiaoyu: Jin…I don't want the Devil to take you again!

Hayabusa then moves towards Jin. Jin then lightly pushes Xiaoyu off.

Jin: Xiaoyu. Please get back.

Xiaoyu gets back.

Jin: I am sorry for what I did to your village. Now…take your sword…and end my curse.

Jin gets on his knees, looks down, and closes his eyes. Hayabusa then draws his sword.

Xiaoyu: Don't do it! Don't kill Jin!

Hayabusa then moves closer to Jin and then swings his sword. Xiaoyu covers her eyes.

Xiaoyu: No!

Jin then opens his eyes and sees that Hayabusa's sword is inches away from his head.

Hayabusa: You did not do that. It was the Devil in your blood that made you. You've strived to stop it so that no one would ever again be harmed. You…are not meant to die.

Hayabusa then sheathes his sword. He then helps Jin back up.

Hayabusa: Now come. We must stop Donovan!

Hayabusa goes through the door as Jin, Xiaoyu, and Panda do the same.

* * *

><p>After being hit by the Torn Sky Blast, Heihachi finally stops in a small chamber when a screen appears showing Donovan.<p>

Donovan: It seems that she was more than just some mere ninja girl, huh?

Heihachi: [growls] Don't you dare!

Donovan: Though I must admit how impressed I am that the Torn Sky Blast did not kill you, despite you not having the Devil Gene.

Heihachi: The Mishimas…

Donovan: Are invincible, yes I know.

Heihachi: Why you…

Donovan: Do not fret, for you see, I have come up with a solution.

Heihachi: What could it be? More goons?

Donovan: Consider this…they have defeated many opponents…but can they defeat their inner demons?

Heihachi: What do you mean?

Donovan: Enter and you shall see.

Heihachi enters the chamber, where Donovan is residing.

Donovan: Observe.

Donovan clicks on his remote, revealing two screens. One of them turns on, while the other is inactive.

* * *

><p>Ayane begins to awaken. Then she sees Donovan on a screen.<p>

Donovan: Ayane…we had a deal. You were to do all that I asked and I would have left your village alone for good and had your half-sibling suffer a fate worse than death…and yet you have failed me.

Ayane: No! I'll do whatever it takes to make her pay…even if it means…

Donovan: That's the spirit Ayane. I shall excuse your moments of weakness and give you the chance to exact your revenge.

Ayane: Bring her out to me! NOW!

Donovan: Funny you should say that…because she is already waiting for you…and something tells me that there's something different about her.

Ayane turns to see Kasumi before her. However, she is not wearing anything and her skin and hair are glowing green. She appears to be enraged.

Ayane: I don't care what they've done to you…I'll kill you slowly!

* * *

><p>Hwoarang begins to awaken. Then he sees Donovan on a screen.<p>

Donovan: I am disappointed in you Hwoarang. I thought your bitter rivalry would ensure that you did all that you could to make your battle with Jin possible.

Hwoarang: It's that damn ninja! If he hadn't have shown up…

Donovan: Now now Hwoarang…in fact, despite your failure, I shall allow you to fulfill your wish.

Hwoarang: But…I…need to rest.

Donovan: Nonsense. I've already gone to the trouble of organizing it for you. Now get ready because he looks quite impatient.

Hwoarang turns to see Jin before him. However, he is wearing his black flame pants with red flames and red gauntlets. He also has a murderous look in his expression.

Hwoarang: Wait…you didn't wear that at the…

* * *

><p>Donovan and Heihachi are observing it in their chamber when they see Jin, Kasumi, Xiaoyu, Ein, Panda, Hitomi, Raven, and Hayabusa enter the chamber.<p>

Raven: Your game ends here, Donovan!

Hayabusa: And do not think that you shall escape either…Heihachi!

Donovan: I am so glad that you could join us…truly I am.

Jin: What do you want from me…from us?

Donovan: There is a very simple answer to that question…to make you two better.

Kasumi: And what does having us in tanks have to do with that?

Donovan: What I meant was to remake you two…but make them better. All of your weaknesses…doubt and compassion…all of those limits lifted and all of your strengths at full force…no, far beyond them.

Jin: And how do you propose to prevent us from stopping your plans?

Donovan: There are two individuals that I'd like you two to meet.

Kasumi: Who?

Donovan: May I first introduce to you…ALPHA…

The green clone of Kasumi appears, who is dragging Ayane by her arm.

Donovan: 151.

Then another individual begins to appear.

Donovan: And we mustn't forget…

The clone of Jin appears, dragging Hwoarang by his arm.

Donovan: DELTA-1.

ALPHA-151 and DELTA-1 stand staring at their opposition, simply waiting for the command to strike.

Donovan: Now…destroy them!

ALHPA-151 and DELTA-1 throw Ayane and Hwoarang towards them and charge.

Kasumi: Ayane!

Jin: Hwoarang!

Hayabusa: Look out for these beasts!

Raven: Take evasive action!

ALPHA-151 leaps towards Jin, Xiaoyu, Panda, and Raven while DELTA-1 charges at Kasumi, Ein, Hitomi, and Hayabusa. ALPHA-151 teleports around all four of them, delivering a devastating blow to each of them before disappearing. DELTA-1 begins a barrage of strikes, knocking the four back despite all of their attempts at stopping him.

Jin: ALPHA is far too fast. She's far too quick for us.

Kasumi: DELTA is completely without remorse.

Eventually, ALPHA-151 takes Jin and is about to finish him when Kazuya strikes her with a powerful uppercut. As she falls towards the ground, he reaches out his hand to Jin. Jin grabs a hold of Kazuya's hand and the two grab a hold of ALPHA-151 and slam her into the ground. Afterwards, ALPHA-151 teleports away.

Kazuya: I hope you realize that once this crisis is over…

Jin: Of course…how could I forget?

DELTA-1 delivers blow after blow to Kasumi, leaving her weakened. He then prepares a powerful punch when he notices a blade nearing him. He narrowly dodges a fatal blow, but is slashed in the back. Kasumi then sees that the one that delivered the blow was Shiden.

Shiden: You're safe now, Kasumi.

Kasumi: Father.

DELTA-1, suffering a huge wound, is enraged and soon grows horns and wings. Tattoos then appear on his body.

Jin [thoughts]: No! It can't be! They replicated…the Devil Gene!

Shiden: You will perish you foul demonic creature!

Jin: Get back!

Jin approaches DELTA-1.

Jin: He was created by me. I must destroy him.

Shiden then moves, as do Kasumi.

Jin: I will not give in to the Devil in order to defeat you!

ALPHA-151 reappears behind Shiden and strikes him, knocking away his blade. Kasumi then turns to strike at her, but then she teleports once again and throws Kasumi into a wall.

Kasumi: Father!

ALPHA-151 grabs Shiden by the neck, nearly snaps it, then takes her other hand and prepares to unleash an energy attack. Kasumi then strikes ALPHA-151, causing her attack to nearly miss Shiden. Kasumi then delivers another strike, forcing ALPHA-151 to drop Shiden. Afterwards, ALPHA-151 turns her attention towards Kasumi.

Jin is overwhelmed by DELTA-1's newly given powers. His wings enable him the ability to evade Jin and his strength is nearly bone-shattering. However, Jin soon finds that DELTA-1's attacks are unintelligible: based off of animalistic instinct rather than attack.

Hayabusa: Wait! When you were taken by the Devil Gene, it seemed intelligent and calculating. DELTA-1 does not seem to be in control at all!

Jin: The Devil Gene has control over me. Though the power of the Devil Gene exists inside of him, it is unstable because it is missing the Devil itself. That is why he is berserk.

Jin uses this to his advantage, almost playing mind games on DELTA-1, leaving him wide open for Jin's counterattacks. Eventually, DELTA-1 finds itself at a disadvantage and flees.

ALPHA-151 is incredibly powerful, being able to predict Kasumi's moves while also completely surprising her with moves and techniques of her own. Then ALPHA-151 prepares to use the Torn Sky Blast.

Shiden: Impossible! She can use it?

Raven: Considering ALPHA-151 is a clone of your daughter, I'd say that she can do anything that she can…including that.

Kasumi and ALPHA-151 unleash their Torn Sky Blasts, which collide with each other. Kasumi finds herself struggling because of ALPHA-151's strength, as she pushes harder. Kasumi, using all of her power, then pushes further, starting to turn back ALPHA-151's attack. ALPHA-151 continues strong, with both of them at a deadlock. Then a sudden surge goes through Kasumi, who then overpowers ALPHA-151, causing her to lose control of the Torn Sky Blast. Soon, she is struck by Kasumi's attack at full force, which sends her through a wall.

Donovan: Think you have won, don't you? ALPHA-151 and DELTA-1 are alive and well…and their strength will not perish so easily. And even if they do, we will simply make more of them.

Donovan presses on a remote.

Donovan: Behold!

Donovan reveals to them his chamber of clones. Half of the tubes include clones of Kasumi and the other half has clones of Jin.

Raven: How in the hell did you manage to clone Jin's DNA so quickly?

Donovan: Come now…a magician never reveals his secrets…and in a way, DOATEC consists of them.

Jin: Don't you realize what you're doing? If you add my blood to all of them, they will all go berserk! You'll have minions that you cannot control!

Donovan: A wise precaution indeed Mr. Kazama, but after witnessing DELTA-1, I now realize the issue and my scientists and I will come up with a solution. We'll simply add an agent to enable full control over them, even if they give in to the Devil Gene.

Lisa is in her La Mariposa uniform. She then places her mask over her head as she overlooks Donovan and the rest. She then takes out a remote.

La Mariposa [thoughts]: Time to shut you down Donovan!

She presses on the remote. Suddenly, explosions go off, destroying multiple systems throughout the complex. La Mariposa leaps down before them.

La Mariposa: You're through Donovan!

Donovan: Do you not realize what you've done? You've destroyed their control mechanisms! Now they cannot be commanded!

ALPHA-151 and DELTA-1 are suddenly driven berserk.

Raven: This is bad.

Hayabusa: We must stand back!

La Mariposa: What have I done?


	10. Chapter 10: Devil Unleashed

Chapter 10: Devil Unleashed

Two guns are pointed at La Mariposa.

Christie: You aren't going anywhere missie!

Nina: Don't even think about trying your luchador tricks.

Donovan: Apprehend her!

Raven: It appears your clones have no way to survive now.

Donovan: I always come prepared!

Donovan presses a remote, which then reactivates some of the power, including the life support for the clones.

Hayabusa: Even so, you did not have any plan for your minions' desertion.

Donovan then turns and sees ALPHA-151 and DELTA-1 looking straight at each other and then charging at each other into battle.

Donovan: NO! ALPHA! DELTA! STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!

ALPHA-151 and DELTA-1 continue their battle with Donovan's request falling upon deaf ears. Donovan, now enraged, walks towards La Mariposa, who had destroyed the main control console. He pulls out a pistol of his own and points it at her head.

Donovan: Can you even comprehend what YOUR LITTLE STUNT HAS DONE?! You remove your mask…NOW!

As La Mariposa, seeing that there would be no way for her to get away from Christie, Nina, and Donovan, prepares to take off her mask, DELTA-1 fires off an eye beam, which nearly strikes them. Donovan, Christie, and Nina get back to avoid it, while La Mariposa rolls out of the way. The three then quickly fire at her, but she gracefully dodges their fire, heading towards ALPHA-151 and DELTA-1.

Donovan: Hold your fire.

Nina and Christie cease fire.

Donovan: Very well then…Butterfly. Killing you will not solve this. Instead…

Donovan activates a console.

Donovan: You will experience first-hand for yourself what you've done!

A barrier separating them from ALPHA-151 and DELTA-1's battleground rises from the ground. Lisa tries to jump over it as it rises, but it rises too quickly and she bounces off the wall, left imprisoned with the two unleashed combatants. Immedietly afterward, Hayabusa lunges towards Donovan, only to be stopped by Heihachi's guard. Heihachi then grabs a hold of Hayabusa and throws him down the corridor.

Heihachi: You've no idea who you're dealing with…ninja.

Hayabusa: Says Donovan's pawn.

?: Says the frail Hayabusa.

Hayabusa turns and then nearly misses an attack by Raidou.

Jin: You…but you…

Raidou: A measly beam and a fall won't kill me. They only make me stronger.

Donovan: Now stop them!

Nina, Christie, Raidou, and Heihachi charge towards Jin, Kasumi, and the rest, despite being outnumbered. A melee emerges, with those four halting any advance towards Donovan. ALPHA-151 and DELTA-1 battle for quite some time until ALPHA-151 begins to waver.

Hayabusa: It seems that she has been defeated…but then again…

DELTA-1 flies towards ALPHA-151, but she quickly evades him.

Raven: She's learned. She knows that DELTA is animal-like. Now she'll use that to her advantage.

ALPHA-151 continues to evade and strike DELTA-1 until he is pushed into a berserker state. He fires his devil beam at ALPHA-151, who quickly rolls under it. At its climax, ALPHA-151 stabs her hand through DELTA-1's wound, going into his body. The melee stops, as they all look and see what has happened.

Jin: She's…

ALPHA-151's arm begins to turn red as DELTA-1's horns, wings, and tattoos begin to dissipate. Then DELTA-1 falls.

Kasumi: Could it be?

ALPHA-151 then falls to the ground, the red spreading across her entire body. Then at its apex, white tattoos appear on ALPHA-151's body. Then ALPHA-151 grows red wings and black horns, charges energy, and then unleashes a shockwave that shatters the containment field and knocks La Mariposa into a wall.

Donovan: No…

Donovan presses a switch to close the doors to the cloning tanks. ALPHA-151 then flies across and smashes through the door with ease. She then approaches the cloning tanks.

Donovan: Get back you fiend!

ALPHA-151 fires its eye beam, slicing through the cloning tanks with ease. The clones of Kasumi and Jin fall out of the tanks, gasping for air and struggling on the ground before drawing their final breath.

Donovan: Everything…everything I had planned…

Heihachi: I knew all along that your plan was flawed from the start!

Heihachi approaches Donovan.

Donovan: You dare to insult me now?

Heihachi: Did you honestly believe that we were ever partners? All that you have ever done is create the means to make me the ultimate warrior…and now they're in your coat.

Donovan: You will not take it from me. Nina! Christie! Raidou! Now!

Christie and Raidou charge towards Heihachi, but he stops them in their tracks. Nina stands near.

Donovan: Nina! Draw your weapon! Stop him…now!

Nina then pulls out her gun and points it at Donovan.

Nina: You forgot about that device in my body…didn't you?

With the device within her vaporized by the destruction of the main control, Nina is no longer at Donovan's will. Nina fires her gun at Donovan, who quickly ducks and then activates a barrier, preventing her bullets from getting to him. In the mist of this, Heihachi knocks Christie and Raidou aside and charges at Donovan. He punches with his fist, going through the barrier and striking Donovan in the chest. Donovan lies on the ground, as Heihachi reaches into Donovan's coat and takes a vial of Jin and Kasumi's combined DNA.

Heihachi [thoughts]: So this is all that it'll take to become the ultimate warrior?

Heihachi removes the top and prepares to drink it when Hayabusa throws a kunai at the vial, shattering it and leaving the liquid to fall to the ground.

Heihachi: Damn you…NINJA!

Raven: That takes care of that. Now we have bigger problems.

ALPHA-151 continues its path of destruction as she approaches Donovan and Heihachi. As it does, Kazuya uppercuts it. Afterwards, Raidou strikes her back down. When she hits the ground, Heihachi leaps and stomps on it.

Heihachi: This is the ultimate warrior? Don't make me laugh.

In an instant, ALPHA-151 sends Heihachi flying into a wall and then leaps for Kazuya and Raidou, catching both off guard and slamming both into the ground.

Heihachi: That…thing…will not be the death of me!

Heihachi gets up and nears Kazuya and Raidou.

Kazuya: Let's see which of us dies first, Father.

Raidou: Death for the weak!

Heihachi, Raidou, and Kazuya charge towards ALPHA-151. Unknown to them, she was charging a Torn Sky Blast while at a complete stand still. When the three are about to strike her, she unleashes it, which hits all three of them and sends them flying out of the facility.

La Mariposa: He created it. He must know what we can…

Donovan [screen]: Wrong indeed butterfly.

They all look at the screen and sees Donovan.

La Mariposa: But you're…

Raven goes over to Donovan, but when he turns him over, he sees wires emerging from his chest and metal underneath his face.

Raven: You certainly came prepared…

Hayabusa: But now you've lost your weapon.

Donovan: I would be that foolish, now wouldn't I?

Donovan reveals a vial as well as two tanks behind him, both with clones.

Donovan: Whether by you defeating my forces or my pawns trying to overtake me, I've ensured that my plans will live on regardless. Where these experiments failed, I will perfect them. In the meantime, I hope you can clean up my mess. [laughs]

Donovan then deactivates the screen. At about the same time as this happens, ALPHA-151 destroys the screen.

Kasumi: We were pawns in this entire plot.

Jin: It is because of us that this…monster was born.

La Mariposa: He used the best of us to his advantage.

Raven: We have to stop this thing now. If we don't, there's no hope for the world.

Hayabusa: It'll destroy everything and everyone that it encounters. Nothing will remain.

Shiden: It is our duty to stop it. It is up to us.

Xiaoyu: I won't leave you Jin! I will fight!

Ein: Sister…I will aid you.

Hitomi: I'll stand by both of you.

Panda [roars]: I guess I'm not going anywhere.

The ten of them charge at ALPHA-151 and unleash all of their attacks. It appears to be effective, seemingly tearing down her defense. ALPHA-151 then retaliates and unleashes many powerful strikes, bringing them to their knees. Kasumi manages to catch ALPHA-151 off-guard and fires a Torn Sky Blast at her. However, ALPHA-151 is hardly moved by it.

Hayabusa: This…thing is too powerful. Even my blade cannot strike it so easily.

Kasumi: My Torn Sky Blast…it doesn't even hurt her.

Raven: Even with its berserk mentality, it seems to have learned from us.

Xiaoyu: Jin!

She runs over to Jin. She sees that he is beginning to turn again.

Jin: Get back Xiaoyu!

Xiaoyu does so as Jin's tattoos, wings, and horns emerge.

Raven: It seems the Devil decided to join in.

Hayabusa: Let us hope that it is not against us.

ALPHA-151 flies towards them and Devil Jin stops it in its tracks. ALPHA-151 continues pushing forward, causing even Devil Jin, with all his strength, to begin to waver. While being pushed back, Devil Jin sees Xiaoyu and the others, whose fate would be uncertain if he didn't act now.

Devil Jin: I…won't…

Devil Jin manages to stop moving back, even as ALPHA-151 continues to push him.

Devil Jin: Let you…

Devil Jin's horns begin to dissipate and black feather begin to fall from his wings.

Jin: HURT THEM ANYMORE!

Jin pushes ALPHA-151 back and straight into a wall. All of his black feathers have fallen, revealing white wings.

Jin: Let's end this you monster!

Jin flies towards ALPHA-151 and an aerial battle begins between the two. The battle drags on for quite some time before Jin begins to reach his limits, even with his newfound angel abilities.

Jin: It's no use! Even with this power, she is far too powerful.

Kasumi: My Torn Sky Blast couldn't stop her either.

The both of them look at each other and then think back to their battle, where Jin's punch and Kasumi Torn Sky Blast collided, creating the massive shockwave that leveled an entire forest.

Jin: That's it!

Kasumi: Get ready!

Jin gathers his energy and Kasumi prepares her Torn Sky Blast.

Jin and Kasumi: Everyone! Take cover!

Jin and Kasumi rush towards ALPHA-151 and their attacks once again collide, causing a huge shockwave across the entire complex. Due to the shielding of the building, the shockwave does not exit it. However, it does cause serious damage, as debris begins falling. Jin and Kasumi then look over at ALPHA-151, who lies on the ground.

Jin: Is it…

Despite the devastating power of the shockwave, ALPHA-151 gets up. However, as she does, the aura leaves her, turning her tattoos and wings black and her horns white.

Raven: Without the aura…

Hayabusa: She is vulnerable! Now is our chance!

Despite losing her aura, ALPHA-151 is still as capable as before, her strength still at its peak, overwhelming them. In a flash, she manages to knock out La Mariposa and Shiden.

Raven: Lisa!

Kasumi: Father!

Jin: That's it!

Jin charges and unleashes an eye beam, which manages to hit ALPHA-151, leaving a wound from the stomach to the chest. However, due to ALPHA-151's strength, the beam does not penetrate her back. ALPHA-151 is now completely enraged.

Ein: Let's end this now!

Ein charges at ALPHA-151 and strikes her in her wound. However, it does not effect it. ALPHA-151 grabs Ein and sends him smashing into a wall.

Kasumi: Let him go!

ALPHA-151 turns Ein and begins slamming him head first against a wall repeatedly, eventually reducing the wall to rubble. Jin flies into ALPHA-151, forcing her to drop Ein. She then knocks Jin away. Hwoarang begins to wake up and sees ALPHA-151.

Hwoarang [dazed]: What…the hell?

ALPHA-151 prepares to fire a devil beam.

Jin: No! Hwoarang!

Hwoarang turns and sees Jin fly towards him. Jin pushes him out of the way, sending Hwoarang through the hole in the wall, as the devil beam strikes through Jin's chest.

Xiaoyu: Jin!

Jin falls to the ground, his feathers beginning to fall.

Kasumi, enraged, charges her Torn Sky Blast as she leaps towards ALPHA-151.

Kasumi: This ends now!

ALPHA-151 fires a devil beam, which strikes Kasumi near her waist, but she does not feel it and strikes ALPHA-151's wound. When she unleashes the Torn Sky Blast, ALPHA-151 shrieks in pain as the beam tears her apart from the inside.

Raven: She's done it.

Hayabusa: The beast has been slain.

As ALPHA-151 falls, her tattoos disappear, the horns and wings fall, and the rubble from the crumbling base falls upon her.

Raven: This whole building is collapsing. It was a miracle that it stood as long as it did.

Hayabusa: Agreed. We must leave now.

Kasumi runs to help Shiden, but Hayabusa has already begun to help him up.

Hayabusa: I'll take care of your father. Now hurry!

As Hayabusa leaves with Shiden, Raven helps us La Mariposa.

Raven: Let me help you up.

La Mariposa then gets up.

La Mariposa: No way I'm letting you carry me out of here!

The two of them run out as Hitomi grabs onto Ein.

Hitomi: Come on Ein!

She picks him up and hurries with him as Raven, Hayabusa, and the rest flee. Kasumi and Xiaoyu see Jin and Ayane lying on the ground.

Xiaoyu: Jin!

Xiaoyu runs over to Jin while Kasumi sprints to Ayane. She lifts her off of the floor and then sees that Ayane has begun to wake. Ayane, partially unconscious, doesn't recognize Kasumi.

Kasumi: Ayane, I need you to move your legs.

Ayane does so and Kasumi helps her off of her feet and out of the building.

Kasumi: Take care…sister.

Hitomi gently lets Ein onto the ground.

Hitomi: You alright Ein?

Ein: Ein…but my name is Hayat…Hitomi?

Ein has becomes Hayate once again.

Xiaoyu: No…Jin!

Kasumi quickly rushes back into the building and sees that Jin has been buried under a huge pile of rubble. Xiaoyu tries desperately to dig through the rubble and Kasumi does her part to assist her. Eventually, Jin's arm has become visible. Xiaoyu grabs Jin's arm and pulls, but he is trapped in place.

Kasumi: Wait!

Kasumi grabs onto Jin's arm as well.

Kasumi: Together!

Both pull and though not an easy process, they both succeed and get Jin out of the pile of rubble. Kasumi, noticing that the building will not be up for much longer, fears for Xiaoyu's safety.

Kasumi: I need you to get out of her!

Xiaoyu: No! I won't leave Jin! I won't!

Kasumi: Please! You are in danger!

Xiaoyu: I would rather die than leave him here!

Xiaoyu begins to shed tears. Kasumi then looks Xiaoyu in the eyes.

Kasumi: I will get him out of here…I promise.

Xiaoyu, though hesitant, takes her word and leaves the building. Kasumi pulls Jin through the remaining rubble and then lifts him up into her arms. The building's limits have finally been breached and its walls have begun to fall. Kasumi runs, carrying Jin in her arms as the debris fall down fast. A large piece flies at her back, knocking her and Jin to the floor. Kasumi lies in pain, struggling to get herself back up. Then she thinks back to what she had promised Xiaoyu.

Kasumi [thoughts]: No…I gave her my word. I won't let him die!

Kasumi gets right back up, picks up Jin, and moves for the exit.

Further from the facility, Xiaoyu and the rest watch as the facility begins to crumble.

Xiaoyu: Jin…please…please be okay…

Hayate: Kasumi…come on…you can make it…

The entire facility finally gives and comes crashing down into debris and fire.

Xiaoyu: No…no, no, no…JIN!

Xiaoyu falls down onto her knees, sobbing over the loss of Jin. Panda walks up to her and Xiaoyu cries over Panda's shoulder.

Hayate: No…it can't be…KASUMI!

Hayate falls onto his knees as well, unable to hide his emotions toward Kasumi's death. Hitomi gets on her knees beside Hayate and lets him place his head over her shoulder as he weeps.

Shiden: Kasumi…my child…she is…

Tears begin to fall from Shiden's eyes.

Hayabusa: Shiden…

Shiden: Hayate and Ayane are all that I have left…and even then…

Hayabusa: Shiden…

Shiden: Your kind words will not help me now.

Hayabusa: Look!

Shiden turns, as do Xiaoyu, Panda, Hayate, and Hitomi, as they see something approaching them.

Hayate: Could it be…

Xiaoyu: .Jin…?

The figure approaching them is Kasumi, whom is carrying Jin in her arms. When she reaches them, Xiaoyu and Panda grab Jin from her arms.

Hayate: Sister!

Shiden: Kasumi!

Hayate and Shiden run over to Kasumi.

Hayate: Are you alright?

Kasumi: It's alright. I'm fi…

Kasumi places her hands over her wound and starts to lose her footing as Hayate grabs a hold of her.

Hitomi: That's a nasty wound. We'd better take care of that.

Kasumi: I know…but…

Kasumi looks over at Jin and Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu: Wake up Jin…please wake up…

As a single tear falls from Xiaoyu's eye and lands upon Jin's face, he begins to open his eyes. He tries to make out the figure in front of him.

Jin: Xiao…

Xiaoyu: Jin! You're okay!

Xiaoyu hugs Jin, who then places his arms around her.

Xiaoyu: Jin…I…I…

Xiaoyu tries to kiss Jin, but Panda grabs a hold of her again.

Xiaoyu: Let me down! This was the perfect moment!

Panda [roars]: Give the guy a minute for crying out loud!

Jin then tries to get up, but struggles to do so. Raven offers him a hand. Jin takes it as Raven helps him up.

Raven: Up we go.

Jin turns back to Raven, who appears to be getting ready to leave.

Raven: You're a good person Jin Kazama. Don't ever change.

Raven does his hand signals and then leaps into the air.

Hayate walks Kasumi over to a log, to which he helps her sit down.

Kasumi: Thank you brother…but…what shall I do now?

Shiden walks over to Kasumi.

Shiden: You may be a runaway shinobi…but you are still my daughter. Though you cannot return to us, you will no longer be hunted.

Kasumi: Father, I…

Kasumi turns and see Xiaoyu and Panda approach her.

Xiaoyu: Miss…I…just wanted to say…

Panda [roars]: Get on with it!

Xiaoyu runs over to Kasumi and hugs her.

Xiaoyu: Thank you for saving Jin!

Xiaoyu lets go and then her and Panda walk back to Jin. Hayate and Shiden then look over at Kasumi.

Shiden: Take care Kasumi.

Shiden leaves.

Hayate: I'll see you again sister.

Hayate prepares to walk away when Hitomi approaches Kasumi.

Hitomi: See you around?

Kasumi: Of course.

Hitomi then approaches Hayate.

Hitomi: You're coming back, aren't you?

Hayate: I have duties…and I have found my family again.

Hitomi: Oh…

Hayate: Hitomi…

Hayate turns and faces Hitomi.

Hayate: I am eternally grateful that you had helped me…and I will see you again.

Hitomi: You promise?

Hayate: Promise.

Hayate then leaps into the air. Afterwards, Hayabusa approaches Kasumi.

Hayabusa: Keep going strong Kasumi.

He then approaches Jin.

Hayabusa: Kazama…keep fighting the devil. Don't let it turn you into something you are not.

He leaps into the air as Xiaoyu and Panda approach Jin.

Xiaoyu: You're coming with us, right Jin?

Jin: I can't.

Xiaoyu: But why?

Panda [roars]: Come on! You could hang with us!

Jin turns away from them.

Jin: I have a duty to end my curse…and I don't want to endanger you anymore.

Jin walks away from them, both of whom respect his wishes and let him go.

* * *

><p>Ayane, now fully conscious, looks over at what was once the complex.<p>

Ayane: How did I get out?

She then recalls seeing a blurry figure help her up.

Ayane: It couldn't have been…

She hears Kasumi's voice and then the figure reveals itself as such.

Ayane: She saved me…but why?

* * *

><p>Hwoarang, waking up, sees the destroyed facility.<p>

Hwoarang: How could I have gotten out? I was down for the count.

He then begins to see ALPHA-151 fire its devil beam.

Hwoarang: That thing nearly killed me…but…

He then sees Jin, with white wings, push him out of the way of the beam, whom is hit instead.

Hwoarang: So Jin took a laser for me…

He then begins to feels a headache.

Hwoarang: [groans] But did he have to push me so hard?

* * *

><p>Raven is about to begin falling as he lands on a fighter jet. Raven then activates his headset.<p>

Raven: Mission objective complete. Returning to HQ.

Agency: Good work. You brought down their entire operation.

Raven: To be complete honest…it wasn't all me.

Agency: Regardless, destruction has been prevented and you should be commended for it. See you back at base.

Raven: Understood. Raven out.

Raven deactivates his headset and awaits his return back to HQ.

* * *

><p>In a forest, Jin approaches a pond. He then takes the opportunity to do something that he had not done since his mother was alive: bathing in the forest. He lays his gear nearby and walks into the pond, the water not warm, but not cold like the night sky.<p>

Jin [thoughts]: The Devil Gene…I have to stop it. I must my demons. I will ensure that no one is ever harmed by it ever again. I shall stop Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu once and for all. After all of this is accomplished…then what? Shall the Mishima Zaibatsu be destroyed? Can I reform it? I will not allow myself to rule over it with an iron fist; neither shall I ever allow myself to use it to harm others; and I refuse to become cold-hearted. But what if I fail?

As Jin ponders his potential future, he sees Kasumi nearby, also bathing in the pond.

Kasumi [thoughts]: My brother is himself again. My father now has a successor. What am I to do now? Does Ayane still hate me? What of Hitomi, since she knows of our existence?

Kasumi then sees Jin nearby. The two then approach each other.

Jin: Kasumi…

Kasumi: Jin…

The two look at one another. The two then think back to their first meeting; the anger and hate of their bitter battle; then to their final battle, when united, they stopped an unstoppable evil from destroying the world.

Jin: I…I want to thank you…for saving my life.

Kasumi: No…I should be the one thanking you.

Jin and Kasumi then turn away from each other.

Jin: I have a duty to stop the Devil inside of me.

Jin and Kasumi then face each other.

Jin: I fear what may become if I lose the battle within me.

Jin then reaches out his hand to Kasumi.

Jin: If I lose myself to the Devil…will you kill me?

Kasumi sees into Jin's eyes and then grabs his hand.

Kasumi: I shall.

Jin: Thank you…Kasumi.

Afterwards, Jin and Kasumi sit next to each other in the pond, looking out at the moonlight.

* * *

><p>As Donovan sits in his seat, overlooking the destruction of his facility, Genra appears before him.<p>

Donovan: Your adopted daughter did not live up to her potential.

Genra: Next time, I shall pull her strings myself.

Donovan: In the meantime, we are off to Hon-Maru.

Genra: Hon-Maru? What for?

Donovan: Heihachi no longer wishes to work alongside us. I have just the alternative.

The helicopter stops as Donovan and Genra enter Hon-Maru. After going through many hidden corridors and secret passages, they reach the apex of the temple underground, wherein they encounter a figure chained to the walls, holding a large boulder.

Donovan: Your son has wrong you dearly. He turned on you and took everything away from you. I have the tools necessary to allow you to have your revenge…and your resurrection.

The figure opens its eyes.

Donovan: Do we have an accord?

?: Of course.

To be continued…


End file.
